The Course of True Love (and Epic Second and a Half Dates)
by MsYinYang
Summary: Second dates are always another chance to get everything perfect. But as Magnus Bane often says, what fun is anything that's perfect? Rain, coffee, chocolate cake, dancing and of course a tad bit of Ichor. Plus there is kissing, lots and lots of kissing. Takes place directly after The Course of True Love (And First Dates) from The Bane Chronicles. Totally Malec.
1. Chapter 1 - Falling Down

_**Story Notes**_

 _ **This begins immediately after The Course of True Love (And First Dates) from The Bane Chronicles. Its not necessary to have read it and Alec does have a brief flashback in Chapter 1 to get you caught up. I imagine it taking place somewhere between City of Bones and City of Ashes. Be aware there is a major SPOILER for City of Bones.**_  
 _ **I always like to imagine what the dates between Magnus and Alec would have been like since Cassie offers little info in the canon. These are my stories from my crazy mind, characters are Cassandra Clares.**_  
 _ **This is my first Malec fanfic so feel free to offer opinions or advice.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Alec Lightwood's first date with Magnus Bane was now officially over. Even though he had just been so caught up in Magnus's eyes that he had backed out the door without realizing it, Alec was able to thank every Angel he had ever heard of that Magnus had closed the door before he had seen him falling down the stairs. So maybe his first date ever wasn't perfect, but it had ended on a totally hot and heavy high note. Alec still felt as if Magnus's magic was coursing through his veins as he dragged himself away from the loft. Considering the groans Alec had just elicited out of him it very possibly could be. It was Alec Lightwood, the least interesting of the Lightwood clan, who just had Magnus Bane, the internationally famous High Warlock of Brooklyn, breathless on the floor. Nothing in his life had ever brought him this kind of high. Before he rounded the corner, he glanced back up at the loft. The window lights were dim but he thought he caught just a glimpse of a shadow behind the curtain.

A half a block from Magnus's loft, Alec realized he was whistling and stopped. Shadowhunters were not whistlers! They were warriors and warriors to his knowledge never whistled, even if they did just make out with a super, sexy Warlock. As he walked, his thoughts centered around Magnus, his lips meeting his, the feeling of Magnus's body against him, before he knew it he had started whistling again. Alec didn't care when it started sprinkling on the way to the train, not even bothering with a drying rune. He was so deep in happy thoughts getting off the train, he didn't even notice the skies had opened and were pouring down on him. He just strolled, unconsciously stomping in puddles, like a kid. If Alec knew the film Singing in the Rain, he might have started swinging around lamp poles.

Still whistling he took the Institute's steps two at a time and burst through the doors so hard they flung back and hit the wall. He heard a loud gasp and stopped in his tracks. Clary was sitting on one of the benches with her sketch book in her lap. Her eyes grew wide at his wild entrance.

"Oh, hello," Alec said embarrassed. "Sorry if I startled you".

"That's ok," Clary caught her breath, still looking a bit flustered, as she picked up the pencil she had dropped. "I just came down here looking for somewhere quiet. I was sketching the Angel statue."

Alec didn't know what to say. He figured "alone" meant away from Jace and their many issues. He knew he should probably care more about their "sibling" drama but at this moment Jace was the last thing on his mind.

"It's really beautiful," Clary said as she looked up at it.

Alec had honestly never noticed the statue that he walked past every day for years. "Yea it is." Tonight everything was beautiful. It was if he been looking at life through a grey film and suddenly the world was slowly becoming full of color.

"Well uh...I'll just let you finish," Alec said as he quickly headed to the elevator.

"I'm done. Hold on, I'll go up with you." Clary closed her sketch book but not before Alec noticed her "Angel" drawing looked an awful lot like Jace with wings. He rolled his eyes as he pressed the button.

They stood there waiting and Alec started humming quietly to himself.

"You're in a good mood tonight," Clary said. Alec was surprised it was that obvious.

"Well it's a great night... A great night for a walk... The city is great at night... You know... New York is always great. ...A city great to walk in ...especially on a great night like this... So just great I guess... A great night... For a walk...Great..." Alec stammered and knew he sounded ridiculous but the word "great" just seemed to describe everything he felt at the moment. He finally managed to shut himself up before he said it again.

Clary glanced out the window, then at Alec, then at the window, then back at Alec. It was practically a monsoon outside and currently he resembled a drowned rat. His clothes were completely soaked and he seemed unaware his black hair was dripping on the floor. Despite all of that, his eyes were shining and had a huge grin on his face.

"Yes," Clary said, trying hard to hide her amusement. The bell rang and they got on and Alec closed the metal gate. "It's a great night. ..really great...totally..um...great."

Alec looked at the floor and blushed. Alec was still unsure how to deal with Clary. He had apologized but still felt bad at the way he had treated her in the past. At the time he was so jealous he almost hated her. He had been carrying hope that one day Jace might look at him the way he looked at her. Alec had to admit he still felt something when he looked at Jace but since the night Magnus winked at him at that party, those feelings seemed to be fading.

They were silent as they rode up but Alec knew she kept glancing curiously at him. He had never spent much time alone with Clary but he knew she was incredibly perceptive. She guessed he was gay and figured out his feelings for Jace soon after they met. As far as he knew she had never told anyone, not even her Mundane best friend. She never even mentioned it to Alec again or had made him feel weird about it, even if he did shove her into a wall the night she asked him. He had to be grateful to her for her silence about that to Jace. He wondered what she thought of big, bully Alec's behavior tonight. He shook his head unaware he was splashing her like a wet dog.

At the top he opened the gate for her. They both got out and stood there looking at each other waiting for the other to speak first. "Well..." they both said at once and Clary laughed.

"Um...well...ah...good night Clary." He turned and ran down the hall towards his room.

"You too Alec," Clary called after him, still taken aback by his beautiful, rare smile.

* * *

Dashing into his room, he leaned against the closed door. "Clary must think I'm freaking nuts," he sighed. "Maybe I am." He licked his lips. They were a little sore and it made him think maybe kissing Magnus might be worth going insane.

He went to the bathroom and peeled off his clothes noticing for the first time he was soaked. He looked out the window. "By the Angel, Clary must really think I'm crazy. Yea a "great" night for a walk. More like a great night to drown," he murmured.

Alec studied himself in the mirror. He finally had his first real date that concluded with his first make-out session. Did he look any different? Much to his chagrin, Izzy was always talking to him about her dates and bases. Did he get to one? First maybe? Second? Did men even have bases? The mundane game bored him and he never understood what it had to do with dating. He suddenly realized he was freezing and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt so good and he wondered when did it get cold? Was it cold all night? He rubbed his lips again. Defiantly not cold in Magnus's loft. He got out and dried off starting to whistle again. He picked up his clothes and threw them over the shower bar to dry when he remembered he had been wearing the shirt Magnus had loaned him and oddly it was dry. Did Magnus magic his clothes to stay dry in the rain? He draped it over his desk chair, pulled on some sweats and threw himself onto the bed.

Alec knew he seriously needed to sleep. He had a major training session in the morning and patrols tomorrow night. He closed his eyes but all he could see was images from his date with Magnus. Magnus looking amused when Alec showed up late all flustered. Magnus not laughing when the agile Shadowhunter clumsily spilled a drink all over himself five minutes after entering the apartment. Magnus on the subway watching the street musicians and their silly song. Magnus gazing across the table at him as Alec had tried to make some semblance of interesting dinner conversation and failed miserably. Magnus on the phone with Caterina discussing an "emergency" that Alec assumed was a "save me from this bad date" call. Magnus weaving his magic around Alec as they tried to help the werewolf girl. The look in Magnus's eyes when Alec comforted her for not being able to help what she was. The surprised look on Magnus's face when Alec had told him he thought he was glamorous. Magnus's laugh as they walked back to his loft. And finally Magnus on the stairs, Alec's hand tentatively placed on his elbow. Magnus turning to look at him, his breath catching as Alec took the plunge and kissed him. Magnus kissing him back with parted lips letting Alec enjoy the sweetness of Magnus's tongue. Magnus tasting him in return. Falling in the door, barely making the couch. Magnus's hands on his back. Unbuttoning Magnus's vest with shaking fingers. Magnus gasping as he pushed Alec away. Getting upset thinking he had done something wrong. Realizing Magnus was just keeping him from doing something soon he might regret. By the Angel, he did not want to leave. Rolling around with Magnus on the floor trying to get the willpower to pull away to the door. Magnus's lightly biting Alec's neck. Magnus on the floor, breathing hard, gazing up at him, his pupils so dilated his eyes seemed black. His smiled as he agreed to see Alec again.

Now Alec gets it. Now he finally understands just what the fuss is about kissing. Angel, if kissing Magnus was this amazing what would something more feel like. Something more...something...more skin...more...

Alec jolted up. Sleep was defiantly not a possibility now that he could almost feel Magnus pressed against him. He realized he could almost smell the mix of sandalwood, burnt sugar and something exotic, something uniquely Magnus. He picked up the shirt, laid it over his pillow, and rolled over breathing it in. Then, realizing he was acting like a love struck schoolgirl, he draped it back over the chair. But, like magic, his pillow now smelled of Magnus. Alec sighed as he picked up his phone.

They had made a date for next Friday which was a week away. A lot can happen in a week, especially since Clary came into their lives. It was a long time but Magnus had kinda insinuated they would talk beforehand. Didn't he? Alec scrolled through his contacts stopping at Magnus Bane. It was late but he should he text him to let him know he got home alright? Is that the polite thing to do after a date? He had seen Izzy do it but she was a girl. A girl who could kick most mundane, demon and downworlder's ass but she was still technically a girl. Alec put the phone down and rolled over. No. No texts tonight. It would make him look desperate. He groaned as he thought about Friday a whole week away. He touched his lips remembering Magnus's small gasps when they kissed. Alec rolled back over and grabbed the phone again, looked at it and put it back down.

Alec rolled over a lot that night. He kept telling himself he was being ridiculous. It was just one date. Magnus might not even really want a second date and cancel on him. Maybe he was just being sympathetic or might finally realize Alec was a boring, closeted, virgin Shadowhunter that most people barely noticed next to Goddess Izzy and God Jace. Alec groaned and buried his head under his pillow. With Magnus's scent surrounding him, phone cradled on his chest, he let his imagination run wild as he slipped his hand into his sweats.

It wasn't the first time he had done this while thinking about Magnus but tonight was different. He could actually remember the heat of his body pressed against him. He now knew the feeling of Magnus's lips, tongue and hands brushing his skin. He could replay the night and then imagine what would have happened if he hadn't left when he did. Magnus finally taking him,...taking him...taking him...hmmmm.

After he was breathless and satiated, he finally drifted off to sleep. After he was breathless and satiated, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hope

**Note:**

 **Contains a mild spoiler for a minor character in The Infernal Devices series.**

* * *

Hope. That was the feeling currently overwhelming Magnus. Hope and the excitement he always felt before starting a new adventure. Magnus was still trying to steady his breath as he watched Alec walk down the street. He quickly moved behind the curtain when Alec looked back before turning the corner. The smile on the boys face was like the sun shining up at him. It was the most beautiful and pure thing Magnus had seen in a very long time. "Oh... God" he thought. God was rarely a part of a half demon's vocabulary but sometimes it was the only word that fit. If the boy had not left when he had, Magnus might have tore his clothes off, dragged him to the bedroom and started doing lascivious things to him. It would have been enjoyable but not the way he would want Alec's first time to be. If it ever came to that Magnus would want it be slow and special. He rolled his eyes and laughed at himself. One date and he was already imagining holding Alec as he gently took his innocence surrounded by soft music and bathed in candlelight . He threw himself on the couch displacing Chairman Meow who had just settled in for a nap. Magnus barely acknowledged him hiss as he skulked away. "Sorry Meow".

He wondered what in the world was he doing to himself. Why was he so exhilarated over a simple date with a barely legal Shadowhunter who had lived an extremely sheltered life? Sure Alec was gorgeous, even more so since he had no clue that he was, but Magnus had been with lots of stunning mundanes and downworlders. What was so special this time? He could chalk it up to Alec being a Shadowhunter but since Alec was unlike any Shadowhunter he had ever met that couldn't really be the reason. From what Magnus had discovered so far, Alec was just as beautiful inside as he was out. So directly honest, innocent, and yet possessing a maturity allowing him to be protective to a fault to those he cared for. How had this amazing boy spring out of the Lightwood line?

Lightwoods...ugh. From personal experience, he knew what Alec's parents were capable of when they were part of Valentine's circle. The Clave's punishment, time and parenthood may have settled them, but Magnus could not imagine love being a primary focus in their household. With few exceptions, throughout the generations, Lightwoods never seemed to value love. For them it had always been about appearance and power. Magnus watched it destroy many of them over the years. Gideon Lightwood he could vaguely remember was different, falling in love with a mundane servant girl despite what it might have met for his future. A Shadowhunter and a Mundane? A gentleman and a servant? It was unheard of at that time. Their love worked out in the end when she ascended but still it was a risk he had willingly taken for love. Ironic that Alexander "Gideon" Lightwood should carry his name.

Love... Magus hadn't thought about love in a long time, let alone felt it. Last time he had cared deeply for someone was Etta over half a century ago. Since then there had only been brief dalliances which he grew tired of fast. Sex for sex sake had lost its luster over the years. For some reason Alec seemed to be bringing all of these past feelings to the surface. Deep down Magnus knew his immortal life had started to stagnate. He worked without passion and threw parties for mild amusement just to not be alone in his apartment night after night. He kept up his persona of being wildly magnificent but honestly these days he was usually content just sitting home living vicariously through some terrible romance novel or movie. His life had become a series of stale routines, occasional meaningless sex, and boredom until Alexander Lightwood and his gang of merry misfits had walked into that party and his life.

Magnus decided all this introspection meant alcohol was immediately in order so he concocted a highly inebriating combination of rum, fairy libations and pineapple juice over crushed ice. He even snapped up a cherry and rainbow umbrella to make it more special. He sipped and licked his lips smiling at how kiss swollen they still were. He couldn't remember the last time he had just wanted to take someone into his arms and kiss them deeply for hours with no further expectations. He thought of Alec as he nervously drew Magnus into his arms on the stairs. Magnus could feel him shaking as he clumsily pressed into his mouth until Magnus complied and the kiss took fire. Magnus put his drink down and threw himself back on the couch dislodging Chairman Meow yet again. He glared at him from the back of the couch as Magnus tried to repent with a nice neck scratch. After a bit he forgave him and climbed in his lap.

"What are we going to do with him little one," Magnus whispered to the cat. Chairman just yawned back at him. "You, my dear, are absolutely no help."

Mentally he was kicking himself for suggesting their next date be a whole week away. He was surprised at how anxious he felt about waiting so long before he could kiss Alec again. He wished he could be looking into those blue eyes right now. There must be a whole world behind the still waters of Alec's eyes and he suddenly felt the insatiable need to learn it every part of it. Magnus got up and grabbed his phone tossing Chairman Meow to the floor in the process. He stalked away wildly flicking his tail in annoyance. Magnus ignored him and sat down with the phone in his hand wondering why he picked it up in the first place. He found himself casually looking at Alec's number wondering if it was too late to text him. Thanking him for the nice time would not sound too odd would it? He typed.

 _"Great to see you tonight, I hope you had a great time. I know I had a great time. It will be great to see you again." He deleted it. It was a tad too Mundane and not to mention repetitive. Who on earthsaid "great" that many times?_

 _"Alec it was a pleasure to make your full acquaintance. I look forward to our next meeting." He deleted it because it wasn't the bloody 1800's._

 _"Hey dude! cool night, home ok? catch you later." He gagged and deleted it._

 _"Yo yo yo bro." Ugh delete._

"Hi Alec I know we just met and barely know each other but I really 'like you, like you' and think you are so cool and wish you were here right now with your lips on mine because you make me feel things I have not felt in years and I miss you already. Even though that sounds nuts and needy coming from the magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn who truly has developed a severe crush on a boy and he has seemed to have started utterly and completely losing his mind over him." Magnus read it twice, slowly deleted it and threw the phone on the floor.

He downed his drink in one gulp, downed three more, laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

It seemed like just moments later Magnus's ringing phone blared through his alcohol haze. He frantically reached for it, tossing Chairman Meow to the floor who turned and promptly sunk his teeth into Magnus's big toe in protest. "OK I may have deserved that," he said as he found the phone. Not bothering to take the time to look at the caller ID, he purred in his sexist voice. "Hellooooo sexy."

"Magnus Bane you idiot! Why didn't you call me back!"

"Caterina?" He groaned grabbing his head as he realized he had a mild hangover.

"Who else would it be? Did you know I had to hear it from a vampire that you had gotten that little wayward wolf Marcy under control last night without incident. A vampire! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Caterina blasted at him.

"Good morning to you too." Magnus muttered. He swallowed his disappointment it wasn't Alec.

"And why did you not answer my texts, or return messages! It could have been an emergency! What were you doing all night? Leading the Lightwood boy into a life of Dionysian debauchery?" Magnus felt his face turn hot as he pulled the phone away desperate to see if he had missed a call from Alec in his drunken sleep. Nope, it was just 20 messages from Caterina.

"I am sorry Cat but I was asleep. Everything is fine though. No harm done. Just a sweet girl getting used to her wolfiness," He said as he glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was 5 am! Doesn't she ever sleep he wondered.

"Wolfiness? Wolfiness? That is not even a word! Are you still drunk Magnus?"

"I will have you know I did not have one drink last night while I was out!" So he had a few at home but at home didn't count, did it?.

"Uh hmmm. If that is true it would be a first!" Magnus huffed at her in deep offence. "Well get yourself up and make a containment potion for the girl. Her Praetor mentor, who is sadly incompetent if you ask me, is coming over to pick it up!" Caterina said.

"So when is it my responsibility to make a virtual epi-pen for the children of the moon? I am not a charity!" He responded in his haughtiest voice.

"Magnus I am swamped at the hospital so I have no time for your puffing and posturing. You know you are going to do it because you are a caring man underneath all the pounds of foundation and glitter you insist on slathering yourself with. Now get yourself and the boy out of your bed, and get to it!"

"There is no boy in my bed." Magnus said quietly.

"What?"

"I said there is no boy in my bed," Magnus repeated.

"Well then off the couch? The floor?"

"No boy is here"

"Oh not bound to the kitchen table again...Magnus I do eat on there occasionally!" She sounded appalled.

"I said there is NO BOY HERE!" Magnus exclaimed.

"No boy there?" She sounded confused.

"No boy"

"Ah" Caterina pondered that thought. "I see."

"I sent him away, or rather I stopped him...us... and let him decide to go away...if he wanted to...go...or stay," Magnus started and found he could not stop the words from pouring out. "I mean it was...it turned... so hot and heavy at the end but he is rather new...to dating...to this...and I thought...I felt...he was kissing...we were kissing...the couch...the floor...I might not be able to control...it...it just seemed the right thing to do. Send him away I mean. Or let him go...let him decide to go...if...before you know...things...going...too far...too...arrrrgggggggh" He put his fist in his mouth to shut himself up.

There was a long moment of silence. Magnus thought she might have even hung up. Or more likely fainted from shock.

"Magnus Bane, she finally said. "Are you smitten with a Shadowhunter?"

The was another long silence.

"Smitten," Magnus finally admitted quietly and found himself for the first time in years actually blushing. "Smitten Caterina, completely and utterly smitten. Maybe I am the one who needs some kind of containment potion."

"And how does young master Lightwood feel about you?"

"I think he likes me. I mean I hope he likes me. ...Likes me, likes me...I hope...I mean..." Magnus was starting to see stars and laid back down.

Caterina laughed kindly. "Ah my dear Magnus, I have not heard you this bad in years. Or maybe never come to think. If only Ragnor could hear you now." Magnus gasped. " Oh before you start sputtering away, I have absolutely no intention of telling him. He would mock you into the next decade."

"What am I going to do Caterina? We made a second date but maybe I should cancel it," he sighed.

"Oh hush. We both know you have no intention of doing that so I will not waste any more of my valuable time with your teenage angst. Get up, take a shower and make the potion. I will let him know where to pick it up. Now I have to get back to important life and death situations at the hospital. Things that actually matter more than your love life." She started to hang up.

Magnus suddenly had a thought. "Wait Caterina, where does Marcy live?" Caterina told him and he quickly calculated how far from the institute that was. Twelve blocks was really quite close. "Um I think it would be rather gentlemanly of me to deliver it myself. You know just to see how the girl is, maybe give her some sage advice. I can share some of my immortal wisdom."

"And perhaps pass the nearby institute to see if any Shadowhunters who might "like you, like you" are out playing in the yard?"

"Something like that," Magnus muttered.

"Fine. I will text you the address...oh and Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus hesitated.

"Be careful..." She hung up before he could reply.

Magnus looked at the phone for a moment, came to a decision and then raced to the shower, throwing his clothes off as he went. He stopped only to pat Chairman Meow on the head as he passed the bed. "The couch is all yours darling". The Chairman looked back at him coolly as only a cat can.


	3. Chapter 3 - Oatmeal or Eggs

No matter what time he went to bed, years of training had Alec's internal clock wake him promptly at 6:30am. He yawned and for a few moments the events of the prior night were forgotten. As he stretched out of bed, he noticed Magnus's shirt and it all came flooding back to him. He had actually gone out on a date with Magnus Bane and had not made a total fool of himself. At least he hoped he hadn't. He remembered rolling around on the couch in Magnus's arms and felt his whole body burning. He enjoyed the feeling for awhile deciding if he should enjoy it further or take a cold shower. The shower won out.

Grabbing his phone on the way to the bathroom, he checked for messages. "Yea like Magnus gets up this early," he sighed. He considered texting but restrained himself. He needed to gain control of this. No texting or calling, he will wait for Magnus to make the next move. Alec refused to let his anxiety ruin things so he quickly showered, got dressed and slipped his phone into his pocket just in case. "Please text, please call," he whispered to the phone.

Alec skipped down the stairs and tried to slip into the kitchen unnoticed. Izzy was busy at the stove cooking something that smelled like burning rubber. She turned to look at him. "Ok ...oatmeal or eggs? Or both?" she asked as she swung a ladle around flicking what looked suspiciously like brown glue.

Usually Alec would have run from her cooking but his mind was hopelessly distracted by thoughts of Magnus. "Eggs sound good, thanks." He slid on a stool at the counter where Jace and Clary were both sitting and seemed to be purposely ignoring each other. Maybe they were arguing again. Alec needed to talk to Jace about Valentine and his issues with Clary but Jace being Jace would probably just shut down and want to train more. It had always been his way of dealing with difficult things. Exercise until he dropped and then exercise some more. Clary glanced at Alec as he sat down.

"Good morning Alec."

"Hey," Alec looked at her and blushed as he remembered his weird behavior last night. It didn't seem like she had mentioned it to anyone. Izzy was now dealing with a minor grease fire and Jace barely grunted an acknowledgement that he had come in. Alec gave Clary a shy smile which she returned. He was happy she seemed to be making an effort to be friends.

The kitchen started to fill with smoke but no one moved. Even Clary was now used to smoke when Izzy was cooking. While everyone was distracted, he slipped his phone out and looked at the screen. No messages. He turned the vibrate on and put it back. "Please text, please call," he thought.

"Oatmeal !" Izzy cheerfully announced as she put a steaming bowl in front of Clary.

"Thanks Izzy, it uh looks good". Izzy beamed and turned back to the stove. Alec and Jace watched Clary grimace as she tried to pull the spoon out of the bowl of goop.

"Where are we patrolling tonight?" Jace suddenly asked Alec. Since Hodge left and his parents were still in Alicante, Alec being the oldest was technically in charge.

"A warehouse in the meat packing district. It was reported as a single sighting so we should be in and out quick," Alec answered distractedly. He was continuing his silent 'please text, please call' mantra willing the phone in his pocket to do something.

"Thank God!" Izzy squealed. "I have plans later since we finally have some time to ourselves for some actual fun. I have been sooooo bored!" Jace glared at her. "Well I mean when we weren't almost dying and getting the cup and all that stuff. Other than that it has been completely boring around here," Izzy said as she tried to scrape a fried egg off the pan. "Jace what did you decide? Eggs or oatmeal?"

"You're kidding right?" Jace winced at Izzy's murderous look. "Thanks Iz but I think I will just take some coffee. Gotta stay light and fit." He patted his stomach as he went to the pot and poured a thick, brown syrup into a mug. "Ugh..ewww...I mean yummmmm. Iz you know I just loooooove your coffee." He waited until she turned her back before pouring it in the nearest plant. He smirked at Clary and she giggled, then they both seemed to remember they were ignoring each other. Jace sat back down and she went back to trying her hardest to stir her oatmeal.

Alec suddenly felt something vibrate on his leg and nearly fell off his stool. He yanked out his phone, hiding it under the counter. It was a text from Magnus.

 _"Hello there handsome"_

Alec flushed and quickly looked around the kitchen. Only Clary seemed to notice what he was doing. The phone vibrated again and he glanced back down.

 _"What are you up to today?"_

Alec felt his stomach flip. He looked up again. Clary had determinately shifted her focus back on her bowl. She had tasted the contents and looked like she wished she hadn't but she still gave Izzy a thumbs up when asked how it tasted. Alec hoped the concoction hadn't permanently glued her mouth shut.

 _"Hi. Not much. Just the usual training and patrols,"_ Alec quickly typed.

 _"Ah. The glamorous life of the Nephilim. What is a day without the smell of sweat and Ichor...otherwise known as the Shadowhunter cologne :) "_

Alec stifled a laugh. Jace looked over at him for a moment.

"Gesundheit," he said before going back to sulking and spinning a fork around his fingers.

Alec mumbled a thanks.

 _"Yes that is us in a nutshell. What are you doing today? I never thought Warlocks woke up this early."_ Alec sent the text and then worried he might have insulted Magnus.

 _"I mean that you work a lot at night. Late nights I mean so I figured you kinda slept late. That's all"_ Alec typed fast.

 _"Relax. I knew what you meant Alexander. And yes I am rarely up at this ungodly hour. I usually need at least 8 hours of beauty rest. I just had to do something early today. And on that thought, darling can you take a call now?"_

Alec gulped and looked up. Clary was studying him again curiously. He jumped up. "Ah... I will, I will be right back...back in a sex... I mean sec...back in a sec, " he stammered as he dashed out into the hall.

"Alec wait! Your breakfast is almost ready" Izzy cried after him.

"That is probably why he ran," Jace laughed. Izzy flicked some egg yolk at his head. "Hey not my hair!"

Alec ran down the hall looking for someplace private. He dashed into the music room and closed the door.

 _"OK sure. Should I call you or you call me?"_ He typed with shaking fingers. Why was he so nervous?

The phone buzzed and Alec almost dropped it. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

Magnus laughed. "So where are you hiding out?"

"Excuse me?" Alec thought Magnus's voice had gotten even sexier since last night. It made his heart flutter.

"Well you ran to hide some place so you could take a call from the notorious letch that is trying to corrupt you...no?"

"No...I mean yes...I was at breakfast with...well..it wasn't private...couldn't really concentrate," Alec stuttered trying to put together a coherent thought while Magnus waited patiently. "Yea I had to go somewhere. I am in the music room because people rarely come in here. I just didn't want to have to explain..."

"I understand Alexander. I was just teasing. I know this thing needs to be private for now which is not a problem for me."

"Oh ok," Alec sighed. "Thanks. And thanks for last night too. I had a really great time. I hope you did too."

"Well I am calling you less than 24 hours after you left my presence so you can I assume I did," Magnus practically purred.

"I'm glad" Alec felt like an electrical current had just run down his spine.

"Anyway, back to why I called you, I am up early because I am going to visit the girl from last night."

"Marcy? Is she ok?" Alec asked.

Magnus seemed touched Alec had not only remembered the girl's name but also seemed genuinely concerned about her. "Yes, she is just fine. I whipped her up a little something that will help her avoid another situation like last night."

"Wow that's good." Alec had no clue what Magnus was talking about but it sounded like he had it under control. Lycan containment potions were not something the Clave was aware of since they only lasted 20 minutes and very few Warlocks in the world knew how to concoct them.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you because that delivery will take me rather close to the Institute."

Alec's stomach dropped. Was Magnus asking him out again? Today? Or maybe he just needed something from the institute. Alec was officially in charge so it might just be business related. Alec felt his heart rate rise as his mind whirled through the possibilities.

"Alexander?" Magnus said.

Alec did not reply.

"Alexander?" Magnus repeated.

"Yes?" Alec gulped.

"Breathe...Yes... I am asking you out today." He chuckled.

Alec took a deep breath. "Yes ok. I thought maybe... well...I mean...ok...that is good. Yes."

"Is that a yes you are free? Or are you just acknowledging I asked you out?"

Alec could feel his blush all the way down his neck. He did a quick mental check of his schedule.

"It's a yes. I mean a yes you asked and a yes I can go. I mean not for long but I can get away around one for lunch or something. I mean if that's ok. If not I understand."

"One o'clock will be fabulous Alexander. There is a little coffee shop not too far away from you called Le Cafe Noir. Do you know it? I can meet you there."

Alec knew the place but had never gone inside. It was totally Mundane and what Izzy would call super trendy. "Ok. I can be there. One o'clock."

"Alec! Alec!" He could hear Izzy screeching down the hall in his direction. "Your eggs are ready! Aleeeeeeec!"

"Ah. I kinda have to go now," Alec lowered his voice and watched the door.

"Duty calls. Perfectly fine, sexy. It was nice to hear your voice."

"Yours too." Alec sighed. "really nice."

"OK my little Shadowhunter go hit something or kick something or hang from something or whatever it is that you do that gives you those delicious abs," Magus whispered seductively as Alec melted.

"I will, I will make sure to hit something just for you. See you soon!"

"One o'clock at Le Cafe Noir. I can't wait." Magnus hung up before he could reply. Alec stared down at the phone. Magnus Bane has asked him out again. Magnus had a good time last night. Magnus called him handsome and sexy and said he had delicious abs! And most importantly Magnus said he could not wait to see him. Alec felt like he was floating on a cloud.

"Allllllleeeeeeeccccccccccccc, where are you!" Izzy screamed.

"Coming," Alec shouted crashing back to earth as he put his phone away and bolted down the hall. He sat down as Izzy slammed a plate of runny brown eggs and black bacon in front of him. He cheerfully picked up a fork and dove in. Jace, Clary and even Izzy gaped at him as he gulped down the food, barely chewing, until his plate was clean. He jumped up, kissed Izzy on the cheek, grinned at Clary and ruffled Jace's hair.

"Come on guys. Last one to the training room is a rotten egg," Alec said as he dashed out of the room whistling. The three stunned kitchen occupants just stared after him.

Jace finally got up smirking at Izzy's apron covered with yellow yokes. "Rotten egg ...he said it not me."

"What's gotten into him?" Izzy said while smacking Jace in the head with her spatula. Jace defended himself with his fork.

"Don't know," Clary said covering up a knowing smile. She got up and left the kitchen just as Izzy started chasing Jace around the kitchen with her frying pan.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Touch of Pizzazz

Magnus stepped out of a cab at precisely 12:30pm. After lots of debate with a less than interested Chairman Meow, Magnus had decided to dress a tad more conservative today. Which to him meant a silk midnight blue button down and black jeans tucked into matching midnight blue combat boots. He topped it all off with long black overcoat which was light enough to billow out as he walked. Giving a large tip to the driver he turned towards the cafe. He knew he was early but he felt he needed some time to get a handle on his nerves. Plus things with Marcy had not taken as long as he had expected. She had been with her Mundane girlfriend so Magnus sat them both down and gave them a fatherly lecture on the importance of being somewhere in control during the full moon. He also made sure they understood that most Shadowhunters were not as forgiving as Alec. If she lost control around Mundanes again she risked getting the Clave involved.

"So you're saying the Shadowhunter you were with last night is special?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, he is, " Magnus replied. "Very, very special."

"He was totally hot too," Adrienne giggled. "Are you two like together?"

"Yes he is and no we are not" Magnus answered a quickly. Marcy met Magnus's eyes. She might be young, but even she knew Shadowhunters and Downworlders rarely mixed romantically.

"Alright ladies. The lecture is now officially over. Here's my card but hopefully you will be good girls and never need it because my charity is over and I am outrageously expensive." He proceeded to do some exaggerated hand waves, snapped the door open in a shower of blue sparks just to impress them, and sauntered out.

Now he was standing outside the cafe at a loss of what to do. Should he go in and risk looking too eager or wander around to arrive after Alec and make a grand entrance? He ended up going inside taking a table in the back where it was more private. Magnus did a quick assessment of the room and saw only Mundanes. From past experience he knew this was a pretty safe place for a clandestine date. It was way too posh for Nephilim and the only Downworlders he ever saw here ironically were Vamps who never drank or ate but they were all tucked safely in their beds until sundown. He went ahead and ordered an Espresso con Panna and subtly conjured up a random book from home to hold so he wouldn't look like he was just sitting there pathetically waiting. He didn't even glance at the title but instead tried to get himself into a sexy reading position that did not look as if he was trying too hard.

* * *

Three Espressos later, he was still waiting. Alec was late for their second date in a row and Magnus was beginning to think this time he really might be stood up since his text to Alec had gone unanswered. The caffeine had done little to settle his nerves but he refused to give up yet so he decided to wait awhile longer. Most likely the boy had gotten tied up with that blond fiend and forgotten all about their rendezvous. Although embarrassing for a confident man of his years to admit, he could not help being jealous of Jace. He suspected Alec had some feelings for him and even if they would remain forever unrequited, it crept under Magnus's skin. Geez when was the last time he had actually felt jealous? Jealous of an irritatingly pompous teenager? Seriously? What had he gotten himself into? Magnus sighed and dropped his head down into his hands and pondered the meaning of his life.

"Uh...hi." Magnus whipped his head back up. Alec was standing there looking disheveled and absolutely gorgeous. "I am sorry I am late. Jace wanted... "

"It's ok," Magnus answered quickly not wanting to know what that blond menace had wanted. "You're here now so sit down." He winked at Alec as he called the waitress over.

"Ah I will just have a black coffee thanks." Alec said after perusing the menu board.

"What? Seriously? All these exotic selections and you want a plain black coffee?"

"Sure, I mean yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's what I always have. I don't even know what most of those other things are," Alec shrugged and looked timidly down at the table.

"He will have an Espresso con Panna and bring us two chocolate croissants," Magnus told the waitress. "Alexander perhaps it is time you tried something a little more adventurous."

Alec nodded and blushed while he continued to study the table. Magnus watched him wishing he could read minds to know what was going on that beautiful head of his. He took in his faded jeans and a relatively new black T shirt that was slightly loose but still showed off his firm body in a tempting way. Alec did need some serious fashion sense and some hair gel but there was something alluring about his careless style. It made him want to kiss him but even more so Magnus wanted badly to see his eyes.

"You know you are extraordinarily cute when you do that," Magnus said.

Alec looked up. "Do what?"

"Blush"

"Oh," Alec replied as his blush spread to his neck. Magnus wondered just how far it went down his body before chiding himself for being such a pervert. "I wish I could stop doing it."

"Why? It is so adorable."

"Because it's embarrassing for people to always know what I'm feeling. To know when I'm embarrassed or ...other stuff." Alec looked back down at the table.

"So are you embarrassed now? Or is it 'other stuff' at the moment?" Magnus smiled.

"Other stuff." Alec replied softly.

"Good. Then maybe you can study me and not the table. I hear I am much more glamorous than a piece of polished wood." Alec looked up and laughed as the waitress brought their order.

"What is it?" he asked studying the small cup.

"Espresso topped with sweetened whipped cream. Consider it fancy black coffee with a touch of pizzazz. Try it."

Alec took a tentative sip and looked pleased. Magnus pushed one of the croissants toward him and watched him devour it in seconds. He pushed the other one toward him indicating he could have it.

"Don't they feed you at the Institute?" Magnus laughed.

"Well my sister cooks when my mother is away and she's horrible. That's another reason I was late. I was distracted and ate her breakfast and it sorta made me sick. I mean not too sick to come here but it made training go slower because I had to..." Alec stopped himself. He probably didn't want Magnus to know he barfed his guts out that morning. "I am ok now and this is really good," he said as he stuffed the rest of the croissant into his mouth and downed the coffee. Magnus waived at the waitress and ordered two more croissants and coffees.

"So what had you so distracted?" Magnus asked a few moments later when the waitress placed their order down.

Alec blushed again this time studying his coffee. "You," he said barely loud enough for Magnus to hear.

" Ah..." Magnus felt like his heart had started doing the samba. He wasn't sure if it was Alec or the all the Espresso or both. "Well next time make sure you are cognizant enough to avoid your sister's kitchen experimentations. I would hate to be the cause of an irreversible case of food poisoning. Although I could keep you in bed for days and nurse you back to health until it turned into a happy ending." Alec seemed to grasped his meaning and flushed a new shade of scarlet. They both studied their coffee.

"I remember, " Alec blurted out suddenly and Magnus looked at him. "I mean when you healed me... I remember a few times waking up for a second and seeing you there before it all went black again... it made me feel safe... to see you...you were always holding my hand."

"I was," Magnus said. "Or maybe you were holding mine. It is hard to say but yes hands were held. All night."

"Is that a usual part of healing?"

Magnus was quiet for a moment. He looked at Alec so innocent in his question. Thoughts flashed through his head of the night he had gotten the fire message from that traitor Hodge. _'One of the young Nephilim has been attacked and is beyond anyone's help. He is at the Institute and will not last much longer. Please come._ ' Magnus had been shocked to have gotten the message. Dying young was part of their lives and when the Silent Brothers could not help they generally accepted the fate and rarely sought a Downworlder's intervention. He had thought of the group of teens who had come to his party. In a way he had watched Clary grow up and the others were so young. Magnus read again, ' _HE is at the Institute_.' A blued eyed boy came to his memory and Magnus was out the door before he even realized it. When he had arrived he was let in by a frantic Isabelle. He barely listened to her as he ran to the infirmary and found Alec, soaked in blood, a breath away from death. Magnus had pushed Isabelle out and sealed the door. He called on all his energy force to remove the demon poison and pump life back into Alec. For awhile he thought it might not be enough. That the shy, blue eyed boy at his party had taken his last breath. Something in Magnus kept him going, he almost passed out a few times but when Alec suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand as if it was a lifeline, he found reserves he had never known. After giving Alec all of himself he could dare, he had collapsed in a chair by the bed and watched him in a fitful sleep all night, neither one of them letting go. When the sun came up their hands were still locked together until Alec woke up and looked at him through bleary eyes. When his sister burst in, Magnus knew he finally had to let go and leave.

"No. That is not a usual part of it," Magus said as Alec locked eyes with him. He tried to hide the vulnerability he felt. He knew the boy had held his heart in his hand that night but he had never expected it to mean anything to Alec. For him to even remember it had happened.

Alec simply nodded.

They drank their coffee in silence for a while lost in their thoughts.

"How long have you known how to heal? Is it something all Warlocks can do? Like did you have to be taught?"

"Every Warlock has their own strengths. Some come naturally and some need to be encouraged." Magnus said simply.

"Oh, that's interesting" Alec said. "Um...I guess you weren't born in the US. Where were you born?"

"Overseas." Magnus knew the conversation was getting dangerously close to topics he avoided.

"Where?" Alec asked innocently. "Like Europe?"

"Southeast Asia." Magnus had to nip this in the bud. "Alexander there is something I need to say. I don't like talking about my past much. Sure a silly story here or there but for the most part I prefer to live in the present. I know it can be hard for some people to understand but it is just the way I am. Do you think you might be able to accept that?"

After a moment Alec nodded and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. He watched as Alec finished the last croissant. "These are really amazing."

"One day I will take you to Paris so you can taste a real one. I know a place Des Gateaux et du Pain where they are truly divine." Magnus was shocked that the words had come out so easily. Was he actually planning a vacation with the boy? It was only their second date. Caterina would have a field day with that. Alec however seemed unfazed.

"I've never been to Paris, or anywhere really. Alicante of course and New York is it. I guess that makes me pretty dull."

"There is absolutely nothing dull about you Alexander." Alec blushed and without thinking Magnus reached his hand across the table and placed it on Alec's. Alec stiffened and looked around. He looked apologetic as Alec slowly pulled his away but at the last moment he left their fingertips just barely touching. It was something so simple and yet so lovely that Magnus felt his heart ache. They looked at each other and Magnus again wished he could read Alec's mind.

"Sorry" Alec whispered a couple moments later when he finally pulled his hand fully away.

"Nothing to be sorry about darling. Why don't we just find a fascinating topic."

"Like?" Alec asked.

"You," Magnus grinned. "Tell me something about you."

"There isn't much to tell." Alec looked away.

Magnus reached over and turned his face back towards him. "Now we have decided you are not dull..."

"You decided," Alec muttered.

"WE have decided, so tell me something about yourself. How about favorite color?"

"Black."

"That is not a color."

"Black." Alec repeated defiantly.

Magnus sighed. "Fine black it is. I will say this, it does look lovely on you, quite sexy actually, yes very very sexy." He was pleased to see Alec blush again and then scowl realizing Magnus had said that to make it happen.

"What about TV shows?" Alec shook his head. "Movies?"

Alec shrugged. "Haven't seen many. Just some Jace or Izzy dragged me too. Jace really liked ..."

"So no TV or movies. Gotcha," Magnus growled at the sound of the J word but quickly recovered. "What about music? Everyone has some favorite music."

"Well Jace..." Manus silently simmered missing some of what he was being told about Mr. Wonderful. "...and he plays piano and listens to classical a lot so I like some of that."

Magnus was beginning to figure out that Alec's likes were very much tied into his siblings. Almost as if he felt more comfortable deferring to them. Encouraging them and letting his own desires have little importance. This was something Magnus decided he wanted to help. Alec deserved to explore himself, although the fact he was sitting here must mean he was taking a few steps in that direction. Even if it was a secret.

"I adore classical. What is your favorite piece?"

"I dunno."

"Alexander."

"Ok well I don't know its name or who wrote it. I know it's pretty famous though."

"Sing it," Alec looked confused. "You know, la la la."

Alec looked like it was the last thing he wanted to do but he softly complied flushing throughout. "La la la laa laa la la la la la la la laaa la laaaa."

"Ode to Joy. Beethoven. One of my favorites."

"Yea. I don't know why but even if I have a terrible day I listen and it always makes me feel so much...better...I feel just happy."

Magnus laughed. "Well Joy is in the title. It would be rather false advertising if it made you cry."

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. Magnus decided instantly his newest obsession was to watch Alec's face light up when he laughed. "So is the interrogation over? What about you? Same questions."

"Currently? Blue, Grays Anatomy, Lost in Translation, and anything by Prince or Mozart." Magnus replied without a second thought. Alec looked like he understood nothing but the color.

"Ok last thing. What about books?"

Alec thought for awhile. "I like to study, languages, geography, history some Mundane but mostly Nephilim history. Things like the before the Accords and stuff. The Nephilim weren't always so nice to Downworlders."

"The Nephilim still aren't always so nice to Downworlders." Magnus said coldly.

"I'm know." Alec dropped his head. Magnus cursed himself. It's not Alec's fault and he was just getting him to open up.

"It's not you who needs to be sorry Pet." Magnus waited until he looked up and nodded with a shy smile. " So anyway...just nonfiction books? No novels?"

"Nope. I have read a few Jace suggested but nothing memorable. What about you? What's that one?" He indicated the book on the table. Magnus had long forgotten it. He finally glanced at the title and rolled his eyes at how appropriate his random choice had been.

"The Age of Innocence."

"What's it about?" asked Alec who seemed to be glad to have finally found a good topic not focused on himself. Magnus's heart swelled at how endearing he was.

"It is a story about Newland Archer, a man who lives in New York in the 1800's where he is trapped by his upper-class society's morals and their expectations of him." Magnus watched Alec closely as he listened intently.

"He navigates through life never rocking the boat, even though a small part of him craves something more. He has been encouraged to enter a highly desirable marriage to a naive girl who everyone he knows feels it is a wonderful match. One that will keep him in the social status that is expected of him. It all goes well until he meets her cousin the Countess Oleska. She is a free spirit who looks at life in a different way and takes little care about the rules of society. She's traveled the world and explored what it has to offer even though it led her to some scandals. She is intelligent, beautiful, exciting, and passionate, absolutely the complete opposite of his fiancé, and she captivates him from the moment they meet. They eventually fall deeply in love but it is an age of moral rules and sexual restraint. Even a gentle kiss on her wrist was enough to intoxicate them both. He knows loving her goes against everything he has been taught and every value his world has created for him. He tries to stop his feelings and marries the sweet girl but he still cannot purge his thoughts of the Countess. He becomes so devoted to her that he finally decides to throw everything in his life away just to run away with her."

"What happened to them?" asks Alec mesmerized.

"Life happens and the Countess loves him enough to finally let him go. She can't destroy his life because it is his very sense of duty and honor that drew her to him in the first place. She leaves for Europe and he chooses to stay behind fulfilling his duty. He stays married, raises a family and finds contentment in his work and children and the thought that he did the right thing."

"Was he happy in the end? With his choice?"

"Ah well... That is left to the reader to decide."

"And what have you decided?"

Magnus pauses finding the right way to phrase it. "Well I don't think ...living a life full of regret... is ever a good thing."

"The regret he would have had if he left his wife or the regret he had of losing the Countess?"

"Like I said Alexander, it is up to the reader to decide which regret would matter most."

Alec sat pondering his answer. Meanwhile Magnus mentally kicked himself for describing a book that might scare Alec with some of its parallels to their own situation. Why had he randomly chosen that book? Maybe he should be congratulating himself that he may scare Alec away and that would probably be the best for both of them in the long run.

"Magnus... " Alec suddenly looked at his phone. "I'm sorry I need to get back to the Institute. We're patrolling tonight and since I'm in charge I need to at least write some reports and pretend I know what I am doing," said Alec as he got up.

"I am sure you are doing a fine job." Magnus sighed as he rose and reached for the check but before he could Alec had grabbed it. "Alexander let me..."

"No you got dinner last night so it is my turn."

"But you don't need to..." Money meant so little to Magnus and he knew Shadowhunter allowance must not be very large considering Alec's shabby wardrobe.

"No, let me do this... please," Alec said stubbornly.

"Alright but I insist on paying for the coffees I drank before you arrived." Alec relented and they both threw money on the table and walked out. Standing outside the cafe Magnus looked at him and his heart wrenched that he wanted to touch Alec so badly. Magnus even wondered if he might not see him again and the thought actually scared him.

"Well I guess I should get going," Alec said seeming to be at a loss of what to do or say. He started to step away.

Magnus looked around. "Alec I need to show you something," he said as he walked into the alley beside the restaurant. Alec followed him suddenly tense and alert as if he expect a demon to jump out at any moment. When they got in deep enough that they were out of view of the street Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulders, pressed him against the wall and kissed him. At first Alec's reflexes kicked in and he seemed like he was going to push him away but then he relented wrapping his arms around his neck and relaxing his mouth so Magnus could enter. They kissed with abandon, tasting coffee and chocolate as Magnus pressed Alec harder into the wall until there was no distance between their bodies. He started tracing kisses down Alec's throat and was rewarded with a sweet gasp as his thigh pressed lightly between Alec's legs. Alec grabbed Magnus's hair pulling his head sideways so he could kiss Magnus's neck in return, lightly biting down to his collar bone and back up again. Magnus felt his knees grow weak and he leaned even further into Alec for support.

Finally Alec pulled his lips away just barely touching. "I really need to go," he said breathlessly.

"Yes you should," Magnus said equally breathless while he unconsciously pressed his thigh further between Alec's legs. Alec groaned and closed the distance between their lips again. They clung to each other desperately as if when they let go the other might vanish. Magnus tried to communicate everything he shouldn't say this soon to Alec in his kisses. Finally Magnus pulled away resting his forehead against Alec's. "You really should go before they miss you." He said it but he couldn't resist exploring Alec's ear with his tongue. Alec moaned and grabbed his belt loops, grinding tentatively against him until Magnus felt he needed to get things under control or he might take Alec right there in the alley. He pulled away again looking into steely blue eyes that were dazedly looking back at him. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "You really should go now or I might keep you here all day."

"Ok" Alec said as he released Magnus's belt loops so he could back away. "Can I...can I come over tonight?"

Magnus was surprised at the request but at the moment he couldn't think of anything in the world he wanted more than to see Alec again. "Of course... we can pause now, continue later." he said leaning in for a brief kiss to show his agreement.

"I am not sure what time though, we have to patrol but it shouldn't take long." Alec leaned in for another brief kiss to show his agreement to Magnus's agreement.

"I will be home all evening. Text or call either way." Magnus said as he finally found the strength to move his body away already missing Alec's touch the second they parted.

Alec peeled himself off the wall and timidly took Magnus's hand. He turned it over, pushed Magnus's coat sleeve up and carefully unbuttoned his shirt cuff. He parted the fabric and raised the inside of the wrist to his lips as he kissed it ever so gently. Magnus thought of the book and for the first time he knew what they felt. The simple act sent shivers down his spine and he could feel his magic buzzing just under the surface. Thankfully the magic was there because it was the only thing keeping him upright. Alec pulled away.

"Goodbye Countess," Alec said with his blinding smile as he started to run back to the street. "See you later."

Magnus fell against the wall as he watched him go. "Alexander Lightwood what are you doing to me?" he said to no one as he composed himself, picked up the book he had dropped and went to find the nearest cab. He had an outfit to plan for later that night.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Ode to Joy is from Beethoven's 9th symphony.**  
 **Age of Innocence is a good book by Edith Wharton.**  
 **It is also a beautiful movie by Martin Scorsese that I am absolutely sure Magnus loves and one day will insist Alec watch.**


	5. Chapter 5 - When You Lose Your Head

"Enough!" Alec had been listening to Izzy and Jace argue ever since they had left the Institute and it was starting to give him a headache.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace folded his arms. "Seriously you can't deny Clary is safer with us, can you? Can you?" He looked between Alec and Izzy.

"Ugh, she is just staying at Luke's," Izzy said for what felt like the 100th time since they had boarded the train. "He is a Werewolf for Angels sake with a whole pack to deal with her problems so jeez seriously just chill! This is exactly why she didn't tell you herself. Overreact much Jace?" She purposely turned her back on them and sat down a few rows away.

Jace started to respond when Alec put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't waste your breath, let's just get this patrol over with." he said quietly.

"Fine but even you know she is safer at the institute." Alec nodded since Clary was definitely a trouble magnet. Alec hadn't told Jace he had seen Clary leaving in the Mundane's van earlier. She had even waved goodbye to him as Simon had driven her away. Seeing Jace's reaction he couldn't blame her for wanting some space from him. He watched as Jace paced restlessly by the door.

When it was discovered that Clary and Jace were siblings, Alec had hoped that things would return to the way they were before she blasted her way into their lives. He and Jace were Parabatai and would always remain close but there was also that hidden part of Alec that craved something more. Seeing the way Jace acted with Clary had hurt, but now? He knew things had to change. He kept trying to push those impossible fantasies down but it was difficult to stop something you had felt for so long. He turned away from Jace and looked at Izzy wondering who she was texting and then decided it was better not to know.

Alec glanced out the window and his mind flashed to images of Magnus. He closed his eyes wishing he was still in that alley where things seemed so simple and then tried to squelch that memory down. Jace was going to be distracted enough tonight so Alec had to be extra focused. Hopefully he could find a way to see Magnus later.

Alec hated patrolling the Meat Packing district because it was a haven for demons with its old warehouses on one block, trendy food and million dollar apartments on the next. The area the Drevack demon had been sighted was in a rundown block of mostly abandoned buildings. They searched each building but had found nothing. The block dead ended with a series of warehouses surrounded by a rusty barbed wire fence. While Alec drew an open rune on the dilapidated gate, Jace quickly scaled the fence and landed with a smirk on the other side.

"Seriously Jace? You can't wait 2 seconds?" Izzy said as her and Alec ran through the open gate to catch up with him. They stopped in front of a long row of boarded up cargo doors.

"Jace check the perimeter while Izzy and I look for a another way in." Jace strode off as they walked around the side of the building. Izzy noticed an open window on the second floor where the plywood had fallen and Alec indicated a nearby dumpster that they quietly pushed under it.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Alec cursed Jace's name as he and Izzy leapt to the dumpster and climbed through the window landing on a metal catwalk. There was no one in the room directly below them so they headed for the ladder but stopped when below them a teenage girl came into view. She was riding down a make shift skateboard ramp. After she completed a flip, she skated back out of view. Alec tensed as Jace's voice was clearly heard.

"Guys, isn't skateboarding like sooooooo lame?" Jace said as he laughed.

"Eidolon demon," Alec whispered into Izzy's ear as he notched an arrow. Alec hadn't seen the shape shifters since the night they met Clary at Pandemonium Club. Izzy and Alec moved silently along the catwalk, keeping against the wall until they could get a better view of the other room. They finally spotted two teen girls and a boy all dressed in skater gear.

All three were staring at Jace who was casually brushing dust from the exploded door off his gear. The dark haired girl Alec had first seen laughed. "Who invited the Nephilim?"

"Aw well I guess my invitation got lost in the mail. Pity, it isn't a party without me." Jace had swung down off a crate and was twirling a dagger around.

"There has to be more," the boy hissed. "They are too cowardly to travel alone."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Jace gasped. "I am truly offended."

Izzy silently jumped down to a large crate while Alec stayed on the catwalk unseen.

Suddenly the second girl, a blond, jumped on her board and charged Jace. He quickly kicked out at her and knocked her off the board. Jumping on her she screeched as they rolled over snapping at his face. Alec had an arrow ready but he didn't need it. Jace had wrestled his legs around her waist, flipped her around and stabbed her in the back. She made one final gurgling scream as she pushed him off, folded into herself and exploded in a shower of Ichor.

Jace jumped to his feet, wiped his blade on his jacket and smirked at the others who were oddly just watching him. "Ok, who's next?"

The boy with long dreadlocks and a face full of piercings jumped off his crate and did a back flip towards Jace. "You Motherf..." He never got the rest of the word out. Izzy's whip wrapped around his neck, yanking him back as Alec's arrow pierced his chest. He writhed on the floor cursing until the whip sliced his throat and he finally vanished back to his own dimension.

"And then there was one..." Jace got on the abandoned skate board and started circling the dark haired girl. Alec rolled his eyes. Why did Jace insist on dragging these things out? She glared at him as she turned around to keep him in sight. What was he waiting for? Alec notched another arrow ready get it over with and take the girl out.

"Actually then they are two." Alec's head shot around. Another boy, this one appearing to be in his late teens had come up behind Izzy grabbing her hair.

"It took you long enough Eligiah," the girl giggled.

Alec looked for an opening but as he raised his bow, Eligiah dragged Izzy backwards as his fingernails grew into long metal claws. He wrapped them around her throat stopping her from reaching a blade on her belt.

Alec tried to get a good shot but the demon shielded himself behind a struggling Isabelle.

"Ah ah ah, Robin Hood, don't even try it." Elijah snarled up at him.

Alec watched the girl as Jace pulled a Seraph blade. "Ramiel," he said as he smiled at the demon. "Upset we did away with your little friends?"

Eligiah just smirked at them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, do you think I care you offed them? You just did me a favor."

"Drop your blade sweetie or your pretty friend will be minus her head," the girl said as she cackled hysterically.

Alec glanced at Jace who stood still as the demon tightened its grip around Izzy's neck.

"Drop it, " Eligiah said again. "And you too Robin Hood, drop your bow over the rail."

Jace calmly lowered his blade as he took a step bending slightly to place it on the floor. Alec was able to catch just the slightest hand signal as he looked up. In a heartbeat several things happened at once. Izzy pushed off the floor, kicking backwards loosening the demon's grip. Jace leapt on a crate, gripped a pipe, swung around it like a gymnast and landed behind the boy yanking him down allowing Izzy to wrestle free from his grip. The demon cursed as she did a spin kick to his gut.

Alec had seen all this out of the corner of his eye as he watched the girl race up the ladder to the other side of the catwalk. He gave chase as she jumped to an adjoining catwalk and climbed higher before dropping down on a row of crates. He followed as she hopped from crate to crate through the building before she finally disappeared behind a tall row of shelves.

He jumped over, hitting the floor and crept slowly, glancing down each dark aisle. Suddenly something rammed into the back of his knees causing him to drop his bow as he fell forward. The demon sprung on his back laughing as she tried to pull him over. Alec planted his boots on the floor and pushed upward trying to dislodge the demon but he miscalculated and her grip got stronger. He frantically tried to reach a blade on his belt but her nails dug into him hard, yanking painfully at the quiver strap on his shoulder. Finally she pinned him on his back, straddled his waist and grinned down at him as her long hair brushed against his face.

"Now now, pretty little Nephilim boy, if I knew you liked it rough I would have grabbed you sooner."

She squeezed his wrists and pressed into him as he struggled to push her off. "You are a handsome little thing aren't you?" She giggled as she gripped his waist harder between her thighs. Alec gasped and stared up as he felt his face flush.

"Why ...were you all here... together?" Alec yelled trying to distract her to get enough leverage to kick her off. "You guys hate traveling in groups."

"Well, times change little Angel boy. Dark times are coming, don't cha know? Valentine has returned and that changes everything. Everything.. pretty, pretty, pretty little Nephilim boy." She leaned forward as if to kiss him but stopped when he turned his head, trying desperately to wrench his wrists out of her supernatural grip.

"Oh….I see…." she said with a seductive smile watching him struggle, "this beautiful girl's body is not your taste, is it?" She giggled. " Hmmm….perhaps you would like something else….something more like this?" Alec blanched as her body started to harden and morph into more masculine features. Her dark hair shortened turning into blond waves as her eyes changed to a golden color. He froze as the familiar features took shape and Jace's face smiled seductively down at him, "I think this one might be more to your liking…hmmmm? He certainly is a handsome one...would this make all your secret little dreams come true?"

His eyes widened as it leaned back laughing at him. Suddenly it gasped as a blade tip thrust out through its chest. It glanced back up at Alec frowning as the blade withdrew. "Too bad little Nephilim boy, we could have had so much fun." With hiss it rolled off and exploded, splattering Ichor on Alec's gear.

He looked up at Jace as he wiped his blade. "Sorry to interrupt."

Alec batted Izzy's hands away as he pulled himself up to his knees. His heart was racing, how long had Jace been there? Had he heard what the demon said or saw what it had morphed into? He glanced at Izzy frowning down at him holding the bow he had dropped. Did she see it morph? Alec teetered to his side as Jace put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yes fine," Alec yanked away from Jace and took his bow from Izzy.

Izzy suddenly punched Jace knocking him back. "What the hell Jace?" Izzy screamed at him. "We are supposed to be a team, where does the word TEAM mean you just go off on your own blasting down doors? You can't just jump in halfcocked and do everything yourself. You risk all of us when you do that."

"I always had your back Iz," he said rubbing his shoulder where her fist had landed. "And as for Alec," Jace grinned, "He had it all in hand."

Izzy went over to Alec putting her hand on his shoulder. He winced when she touched him. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm good, just got the wind knocked out of me," Alec replied standing up. "Don't overreact Iz. It's ok. Let's just check everything is clear and get out of here."

"Already done, that one was the last." Jace vaulted the nearest shelf and disappeared out of sight.

Izzy glared daggers at his back but leapt after him. Alec glanced back at the puddle of Ichor, took a deep breath and followed. By the time he got to the blasted door, Jace had finished an Iratze on Izzy's neck where she had started to bruise.

"Alec, are you ok? Do you need an Iratze?" Izzy asked him.

"No, I said I'm good. Let's get out of here." The lack of sleep the night before was starting to hit him. When they got to the station Izzy, who always managed to somehow avoid Ichor and look fresh after a fight, said she had plans and jumped into the nearest cab. Alec moved his arm giving him second thoughts and decided to ask Jace for an Iratze on his shoulder blade. Before he could say anything, Jace mumbled something that sounded like "need a walk," "Clary" and "safety." He stalked off without even looking back. Alec was left standing alone in the station. He felt abandoned but he knew it was good there would be no questions asked about where he was going. Watching Jace leave, he waited for the heart piercing pain he usually felt when he saw him obsessing over Clary, but tonight it was nothing like before. He just wanted to see Magnus.

* * *

Alec had intended to go back to the institute to clean up first but it was getting late and he felt so tired. He was on the train to Brooklyn before he even thought about it. Alec must have dozed off because it seemed like he was at the Brooklyn station moments later. He walked up the street and suddenly doubled over feeling nauseous. "Damn Izzy's cooking," he groaned until it passed and he kept walking. He knew he should have texted Magnus first but he didn't have the energy. He just wanted to be there already.

He pressed the buzzer. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE GREAT MAGNUS BANE?"

"It's me, Alec." The door clicked open before he had gotten the last syllable out.

Magnus was waiting upstairs barefoot in the doorway casually holding a drink and wearing black tight jeans and a purple silk shirt with a sequined collar. "When it got this late I thought you weren't going to make it so I..." He stopped when he got a good look at him. "Alec, are you ok?"

"Yea," Alec said practically falling into Magnus's arms for a hug. "It's been a long night and...I just... I just missed you."

"I missed you too Alexander." Magnus smiled at Alec's honesty and wrapped his arms tight around his shoulders. He froze when Alec winced. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing." He pulled away and unstrapped his quiver. He dropped it and his weapons belt by the door.

"No Iratzes from the blond savior?" Magnus walked around him looking mildly concerned.

"He was busy, I'm fine. Don't make a big deal over it." Alec stumbled away from him. He was starting to get annoyed but when he walked towards the couch the room spun.

"Alexander!" Magnus caught him. "Ok you're going to let me look. No arguments." Alec let Magnus steer him into the kitchen. He helped Alec out of his jacket, sat him down and looked at his back. "Your shirt is torn over your shoulder. I need to take it off."

Alec blushed as Magnus pulled it over his shoulders. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the earlier fight or the sight of Magnus's half opened shirt but he suddenly felt this intense desire to kiss him. He tried but Magnus pushed him away. "First things first, you have a small puncture wound back here. It's red, what were you dealing with?"

"An Eidolon demon. Well four of them actually. I felt something when I fought one off but I thought it was just the quiver strap."

"It grabbed you with its nails?" Magnus looked worried as he went to examine the strap and his jacket. "The leather is pierced on both. Do you feel tired? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

"All of the above." Alec slumped in the chair.

"There might be some mild poison in your system. Nothing an Iratze wouldn't have stopped or a good night of vomiting but never mind that. I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." Blue sparks appeared as he waved his hands until few small jars appeared on the table. Magnus wasted no time mixing up a green foul smelling liquid. "Drink up like a good boy."

Alec gagged it down as he felt Magnus's hands on his back and the warmth of healing spreading through his body. He couldn't help being aroused by the feel of Magnus's hands on his bare skin, his energy entering him felt amazing. He reached around to try to kiss him but Magnus had slipped away again.

"You are insatiable tonight Alexander. Have I have created a monster?" Magnus chuckled as he waved the potion materials away. He looked again at the wound, "Good as new."

Alec reached for his shirt but Magnus kicked it away. "I think that shirt is a goner and besides I am enjoying the view, I mean... I really should keep an eye on that wound."

Alec laughed nervously and knew Magnus was watching him turn beet red. "Ah ...does the view mean you will let me kiss you now?"

Magnus gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh if you insist," Alec laughed as Magnus leaned down, teasing his lips on Alec's for a second before pulling away. "Did you mean something like that?"

Catching his breath Alec said. "For a start...but I was thinking something more like this." He reached up wrapping a hand around Magnus's neck and kissed him deep and then licked his lips when he pulled away.

"Hmmm," Magnus said. "I was actually thinking something more like this." He traced his mouth down and then back up Alec's bare neck and collar bone. Alec gulped.

"Uh yea...that is a pretty good thought there. I mean I can't disagree with that one. But let me add something to it." Alec put his hand on Magnus's waist and tentatively guided him down to straddle his lap. He loved kissing Magnus, tasting him, he drank in his scent as he pressed soft kisses to his lips. Magnus groaned and held Alec tight returning his kiss, drawing Alec in even deeper.

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered. His voice slipping into a moan as Alec started biting a sensitive spot behind his ear. "Mmmmmm ...Alexander..."

"Hmmmm?" Alec replied and then felt his own breath catch as Magnus tightened his arms around him and started sucking on his earlobe.

"This chair is an antique and not that strong so maybe we should take this to the couch."

Alec held on to Magnus as they stood and made their way to the couch still embracing each other. They tumbled down and Alec fell on top as he pushed Magnus against the arm rest. His body was pressing hard into Magnus and he was starting to feel drunk. They were both getting breathless kissing each other until they had to come apart for air. Seconds later they would move back in again. Magnus began sucking his tongue and it made Alec's heart flip in his chest. Magnus's hands had started moving around Alec's bare back as Alec slid his hands under Magnus's shirt along his sides making him shiver. He was kissing Alec's shoulders and moving his hands around to his chest. Magnus started tracing over the scars from his Rune marks and Alec stiffened.

Although all Shadowhunters carried marks, Alec had always hated the scars they left behind. They seemed to stand out so much more on his pale skin and he felt they meant part of him was damaged. If he had been with another Shadowhunter maybe he would have felt less insecure but Magnus was so perfect. His smooth caramel skin just glowed. It was flawless and made Alec feel even more like a scarred up freak.

"Alexander? Are you ok? We can take a break." Magnus pulled away looking at Alec tenderly. He had stopped his hands the moment Alec had stiffened.

Closing his eyes Alec replied, "No its ok, it's just...the Marks...they leave scars...and... well...you don't have too...you know touch...or look...you can avoid...I mean I understand if you think they are ..."

"Ugly?" Alec flinched and after a long moment Magnus took his face in his hands. "Alexander look at me."

Slowly he opened his eyes and drew in a breath. Magnus had fully dropped the glamour he kept over his eyes. Alec had seen his cat eyes before but he realized Magnus must have used a light glamour even then to tone them down. Now they were a stunning green gold with deep cat like irises. They were glowing like rare gems in the moonlight from the window. He just stared back at them as Magnus studied him.

"I have been told many times in my life that my Warlock's demon mark, made me a freak, something flawed, something no one would want to look at, no one could ever love. It is why even around our kind I am careful not to show this part of myself fully. I don't want to see anyone cringe away...again. I have ...experienced that ...too much before.. the repulsion... rejection ...disgust...even hatred. After awhile constant glamour just became easier..."

Turning his head to kiss on one of Magnus's hands he whispered. "I don't know why anyone would ever think that. Why they would ever do that to you, they are amazing." He looked up at Magnus and smiled shyly. "I think they are beautiful. I really do."

"And I think these are beautiful too," Magnus traced a fingertip lightly around a faded Soundless Rune scar. "They are a part of you Alexander, and anything a part of you could never be ugly. Never."

"Thank you," Alec whispered. He noticed Magnus's eyes start to fade, "No please, don't glamour them tonight. I want to see the real you... if that is ok."

"If you like. I will try to remember. It is a hard habit to break." Magnus kissed him gently. "I know I am going to hate myself for saying this but it is getting a bit late Pet. Do you need to go? I can take you home in a cab if you like. That potion may make you feel a bit woozy."

Alec thought about what Magnus said. He did feel a little dizzy but that could just be the fact his whole body was pressed against him on the couch. He was basically an adult that could come and go as he pleased and with his parents still in Idris, he doubted anyone would even notice he was gone.

"Magnus, can I stay?"

"Stay?" Magnus looked surprised.

"Yes, to sleep. I mean like you said I might get woozy or something. I can sleep on the couch." Alec felt his face flushing.

Magnus studied him a moment. "You want to stay the night?"

"If you like. Just to rest for a few hours. I mean I feel safe here. With you…" Alec said the last part almost too quietly for Magnus to hear.

"Ok," Magus said finally. "But under one condition."

"What?"

"Alexander honey, you are simply georgous but at the moment you reek of Ichor." Magnus grinned as he watched Alec leap off him and stand by the couch looking embarrassed. "Now don't get in a tizzy. You are way too sexy to let a little Demon stink stop a hot make out session but if you are going to stay the whole night I think a cleanup is in order."

"Ah...ok...I can do that...I'm sorry...I should have realized...ugh I am so bad at this sometimes."

Magnus got up and held Alec close. He kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "No you are too good at this for your own good. I may be immortal but get any better and I may have a heart attack." Alec laughed. "Just give me a sec to get some things for you." He left the room.

Alec stood in the living room starting to feel chilled. His head was spinning with these new feelings. He was embarrassed about the Ichor, hot from all the kissing, shy for asking to stay and then Alec felt his face flush down to his neck thinking of all the things that could possibly happen tonight if he wanted them.

"Ok all ready, I set some things out for you in the hall bathroom. Take your time and feel free to shower if you want. Are you hungry? I can whip something up in the kitchen."

Alec nodded and let Magnus push him towards the hall bathroom. He stepped in and saw some clothes on the counter, a fluffy pink towel and even a new tooth brush. He quickly showered using a sandalwood body wash and exotic lime coconut shampoo that made him think of some faraway place. When he got out he looked at the clothes Magnus had laid out for him. He was happy to see faded jeans with a black tank and not something too outlandish. His face flushed as he noticed some red boxer briefs. It wasn't that the color bothered him or how they felt, they were amazingly soft. It was the fact that Magnus was going to know he was wearing them that made him blush. He had a feeling Magnus did that on purpose. Alec dressed fast, shook out his hair and entered the hall to the scent of coffee.

"Now that's better," Magnus said as he kissed him. "Hmm you smell delicious."

"I smell like you!"

"Like I said, delicious. Now sexy boy, I have some decaf coffee and would you like some cake? Chocolate?" He handed Alec a cup and plate before leading him to the couch.

"Where did you zap these from?" Alec inquired as he sipped the coffee.

"I am shocked! How do you know I did not bake that myself?" Magnus said.

"Because your stove looks like it has about an inch of dust on it."

"Fine smarty my secret is out, they are from an all night diner in Queens. Their food is good but their cakes are to die for," Magnus picked up the fork and put a bite up to Alec's mouth. "Here, give it a taste". Alec hummed his approval as he swallowed. Magnus raised another forkful.

"Are you going to feed me the whole thing?" Alec laughed taking the third bite.

"Perhaps, but only if you share." Magnus offered Alec another bite but after he placed it in his mouth Magnus kissed him licking the frosting from Alec's lips.

"Of course, sharing is polite." Alec smiled taking the fork and feeding some to Magnus before kissing him deep.

"Well it is nice to see your Shadowhunter etiquette lessons paid off." He took some frosting and brushed it to Alec's lips and then licked it off. Alec groaned.

"Yes, they did." Alec drew his finger through the frosting and placed against Magnus's lips, but before he could smear it, Magnus gave him a wicked look and took the finger in his mouth. Alec froze and watched his lips as he started sucking the frosting off. The sensation and what it alluded to drove him insane and he hoped Magnus didn't notice how he shifted in his seat. Magnus released his finger after one final elaborate swirl of his tongue. He gave a challenging look as he scooped some frosting on his finger and pressed it to Alec's mouth.

Alec placed his lips around Magnus's finger and tried to mimic what he had done. It felt so odd having someone's finger in his mouth but it made his thoughts wander to other things and he shifted in his seat again. This time Magnus's amused look told Alec he knew exactly what effect he was having on him. Alec felt heady, probably because all his blood had gone south. His cat eyes were burning when Alec finally released his finger with a slow tongue twirl.

Magnus drew him in for a hug, "You are so beautiful," He murmured into Alec's shoulder "and so amazingly sexy." Somehow Alec's face found some blood still up north and flushed. He nestled his head and nibbled behind Magnus's ear until he made a deep growl and pulled away. Magnus slowly pushed Alec down on the couch and carefully climbed over him. Alec gasped as Magnus pushed one thigh between his legs while leaning down licking some left over frosting from his lips until Alec opened his mouth in invitation. Alec's hands were on Magnus's back as he moved causing a friction that was making Alec feel lightheaded. Magnus was kissing his neck now, sucking hard enough to leave marks. He smiled down at him as he gently took Alec's wrists in his hands to hold them down over his head. Magnus watched his face as he moved down his chest to grab the hemline of his tank in his teeth. He pulled it up high and keeping Alec's hands pinned he started kissing his chest. He slowly kissed a path down from the nape of his neck to his navel and back up. He spent a lot of time kissing then tracing each Rune with his tongue. Alec quivered and strained his wrists but, even if he could easily pull away, he let them be held firmly as Magnus moved to kiss his sides. Often Magnus looked up at him with a questioning look to see if what he was doing was ok and Alec usually just moaned in agreement. He moved to the other side and Alec started squirming which made the friction against Magnus's knee stronger. Magnus moved his mouth to his nipple and licked once. Alec gasped, bowing his back at the new sensation and Magnus gave him another questioning look. Alec nodded and Magnus kissed his lips teasingly soft before he moved his mouth back and began kissing his nipple. He licked and kissed one and then the other and Alec was now finding it impossible to stay still. Magnus lifted his head and released Alec's wrists pressing them down silently instructing him to keep them up. Alec obeyed. He used his hands to hold Alec's chest in place as he began sucking his nipples. Alec had never known this part of his body could give him so much pleasure and it was making him feel harder than he had ever been in his life. He wondered if he could actually cum just from this. Magnus's mouth was relentless and when he began softly pinching and rolling the other nipple as he sucked and nipped at the first, Alec thought he was going to go insane. He was moaning and whimpering and making sounds that if he had any blood in his brain he would have been embarrassed beyond belief. Magnus raised his head grinning at Alec.

"Do you like that Alexander?" Alec nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

Magnus complied and then went back to his chest. He sucked each one until it was wet and started using his fingers to roll both hard nipples. Alec closed his eyes as he moved his mouth down his chest again. Kissing, licking, biting from one side to the other, working his way down to his stomach. He kissed along the waist band of his jeans and then stopped to dip his tongue in his navel eliciting a whole new round of sounds. Alec was feeling so lost in the pleasure that he did not notice at first Magnus's hand had moved and was resting on the button of his jeans. He opened his eyes and Magnus was caressing his stomach with his other hand giving him that questioning look again. Alec was breathing so heavy all he could do was nod ok. Magnus slowly opened the button and kissed the new area of skin it exposed. His mouth felt amazing everywhere it touched. It was when he felt Magnus's hand reach for his zipper that Alec's brain seemed to wake up and started setting off alarms. Alec moved his hands down and grasped his shoulders hard. He was not even sure if he did it to pull Magnus closer to him or to push him away.

"Please..." Alec whispered. He didn't know where the word even came from or what he was asking for. Did he want Magnus to stop? Or never stop? Was he ready for whatever might happen? Was it too soon? What would he feel after? Tomorrow? Would he screw it up? Disappoint him? Would he be pathetically bad? God he wanted Magnus at this moment. He wanted him right now on this couch. Whatever that would mean. Whatever he wanted to do to him. Magnus just wanted to make him feel good. His whole body was screaming at him to just stop thinking and let go. Let go! But his fucking brain would not shut up. Shut up! Let go! Shut up! Let go! It was so overwhelming. Alec knew Magnus could physically feel how much he wanted him because Alec could feel the same pressing into him. "Please..." He whispered again. "Please..."

"Please what?" Magnus asked as he stilled his hands. His voice was soft and patient.

Alec still did not know what he was asking for and Magnus must have seen that confusion in his eyes. He stopped, inhaled deeply and pulled himself slowly back as he looked down at Alec. His eyes were tender but his expression unreadable. Magnus was breathing like he had just been running a marathon. He lowered Alec's tank, then carefully pulled himself off the couch and walked across the room with his back to Alec. Alec just laid there watching his back raise and lower, his hands clenched at his sides with a slight blue glow. It was as if he was trying to regain control. Alec was breathing heavy trying to gain some control himself. He knew he had fucked it up. Magnus was going to ask him to leave because he was such a coward he could not even let himself do anything. He just wanted to make him feel good and Alec was so messed up he couldn't even let him. Why couldn't he do this?

Finally Magnus took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. Soft music began playing from somewhere. Magnus calmly turned and walked over. He held out his hand.

"Let's take a break. Dance with me Alexander," Magnus smiled down at him.

"Dance?" Alec sat up confused. Maybe Magnus wouldn't kick him out.

"Yes dance with me. It's our second date. First date is dinner, second date is dancing."

Alec blinked up at him. "Well technically it is our third date isn't it?"

"Nope," Magnus said as waved his hand waiting for Alec to take it. "Same day so it is still date number 2"

Alec quickly refastened his jeans and took his hand. "Well there were like hours between coffee and coming here. Two different locations too."

"Same day, same date," Magnus pulled him up off the couch.

"It's not the same day technically its after midnight!"

"Ok, ok, let's call it epic date 2.5." Magnus pulled Alec close. "First date dinner, second date dancing."

"And what is supposed to happen on date 3?"

"Depends on how date 2 goes," Magnus wagged his eyebrows and Alec laughed. "Now dance with me."

Alec pulled back. "I don't really know how. I mean Izzy dragged me around a few times but Jace was better so..."

Before he could finish more about Jace, Magnus had guided his hand to his hip and one to his shoulder in what Alec thought of as a classic pose. "Just close your eyes and let me lead Alexander."

Alec did as he asked and leaned into Magnus and let him lead him around the living room. The music was soft, a woman from a different era with a sensual voice, and in Magnus's expert arms he moved easily. They danced slowly, quietly holding each other, enjoying the closeness. The song ended and they kept dancing as the next one played.

After awhile, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's ear. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable," Magnus replied. "I'm sorry."

Alec pulled his head back to look in Magnus's eyes. "You didn't...everything felt amazing." Alec felt his face heat up but he was determined to press on. "I loved it...totally...I mean you could tell...it just got... I mean I nodded ok but ..."

"It's ok Pet, this is all so new to you and well...it's not for me." Magnus pulled him closer as the next song started.

"I know," Alec looked down. "I mean I never...did anything….well you know…before...I'm scared I'm going to... bore you. I just don't know what I want...right now... and sometimes it's hard..."

"Oh yes it was definitely hard..." Magnus winked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, yes... I walked into that one," Alec flushed and swung Magnus around with the music. "You know what I mean. I have spent so much time hiding this part of me and now I have a chance ...to explore...and it's like my body and my head are warring."

"Head?" Magnus slowly dipped him just barely touching his lips.

Alec slapped Magnus's shoulder. "Stop it! I am trying to be serious here. I mean it's..."

"Hard?" Magnus said pulling him into a dizzying twirl as the music picked up. Alec laughed as they came out of the spin. He managed some more complicated steps but his clumsy attempt to dip Magnus caused them both to fall flat on the floor. They rolled over onto their backs laughing hysterically.

Finally Alec rolled onto his side to face Magnus. "In all seriousness, I want you to know..."

Magnus put his finger to Alec's lips to shush him. "I know Alexander," he said tenderly. "I have no intention of rushing you into anything you don't want or feel ready to do. I have no expectations... I just want to spend time with you however you want to spend it." Magnus caressed his cheek. "So I will try not to drive you so insane with my talented tongue that you lose your..."

"Head?" Alec grinned as he kissed Magnus's finger.

"Ugh I have created a monster," Magnus pulled his finger away. "Yes, to be blunt, when you lose your ...head... because I am making you feel absolutely amazing, I will try my very best to keep mine. Even if it's..."

"Hard?" Alec rolled over laughing.

Magnus rolled over on top of him, pinning him down, and kissed his nose. "Yes hard. Alexander you are going to be the death of me." He gazed down at Alec. "But it would be a nice way to go."

"Yes, it would." Alec leaned back up and kissed Magnus lightly. Magnus sank into the kiss for a moment until Alec stifled a yawn.

"Ok Pet," He jumped up pulling Alec to his feet. "Time for you to get some sleep."

"I am not sure if I like being called Pet," Alec wandered over to the couch.

"Ok then Sweet Pea, time for bed ….Pookie."

"Jeez, go back to Pet...please." He threw himself down on the couch and watched the sparks as Magnus stopped the music. Alec found it so fascinating to watch his magic. "Um, if you could just snap me up a pillow and blanket I will be ok here."

Magnus obliged snapping up a lavender blanket and two pillows. "Ah thanks."

"You should have everything you need. Sleep well Alexander," Magnus said as he brushed his hair back and kissed Alec on the forehead. He dimmed the lights as he walked down the hall and Alec heard his bedroom door close.

Alec sat there and looked around the living room. He brushed his fingers across the soft blanket and fell back closing his eyes. Magnus's words played on a loop through his mind. "You should have everything you need. You should have everything you need."

Alec wondered just what it was he did need.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kind

"You should have everything you need. Sleep well Alexander,"

Magnus had wanted to say something more but the sleepy look on Alec's face had stopped him. Better just to end the evening so Alec could at least get a few hours rest before heading back to the Institute. He wished he could have invited Alec to sleep with him to be more comfortable but the two of them in a bed, even if it was just for sleep, was definitely not a good idea. Magnus closed his bedroom door and headed directly to the dressing table. With an exaggerated sigh, he sat down and looked at himself in the mirror. "Magnus Bane, just what do you think you are doing?" he whispered to the admittedly fabulous reflection gazing back at him. He heard Chairman Meow's slight hiss on the bed. "Oh, no one asked you."

He was not entirely surprised to see his hands were shaking as he started taking off his rings one by one and putting them in their proper place. He knew he could just magic them off, but for some reason tonight the physical act was rather calming. Being overwhelmed was not a feeling Magnus was used to. He prided himself on being at ease, or at least appearing so, in any situation but somehow Alexander Lightwood was chipping away at his well honed facade. He started mentally chastising himself for practically molesting Alec on the couch. He had never intended things to go so far. It was heartbreaking earlier in the evening when Alec had confessed how his scars made him feel. Here the Angelic boy was laying on top of a half Demon and yet Alec's insecurities made him convinced that he was the ugly untouchable thing in the room. It had instantly put Magnus on a mission to show him that there was not an inch on his body that did not deserve total adoration. He had planned a few gentle kisses to his chest, maybe one each Rune and then spending a lovely time just rolling around making out. What he did not intend to do was to pin the boy down and basically spend an inordinate amount of time worshiping his chest and practically devouring his nipples. Oh God. The way he writhed beneath him and the sounds. Oh God the sounds! The moans and the sweet little whimpers when his teeth hit him in just the right spots. Oh God his eyes! The fiery look in them that drove Magnus to the brink of losing control of his magic. Was it any wonder things almost went where they did? Sure Magnus had kept a keen eye on his face, checking him repeatedly to see if he was enjoying what was being done to him and only then seeking silent permission to move on. Magnus wanted things to be just about Alec and making him feel comfortable and desired. What Magnus did not count on was the experience of Alec wrecked out pressed beneath his body and the feel of his hard on just learning to enjoy the wonders of friction that Magnus's well placed thigh could provide.

Primal instincts were something Magnus had spent centuries learning to control but, for a moment, he felt like a horny teenager making out in the backseat of a car trying to get to third base. Seriously, he was the one flirting like a madman licking frosting off the boy, practically simulating a blow job, what did he expect to happen? Magnus knew just a little more persuasion and he could have gotten Alec to agree to do just about anything tonight but then what? Alec was so innocent and touch starved thanks to the Clave and their antiquated ideas of sexuality that moving him too fast could chase Alec right back in the closet. One bad experience could destroy what bravery it was taking for him to even seek another man's company. Magnus would definitely not allow that to happen. He was not sure if Alec understood entirely what he had meant when they were dancing but it was a promise from now on to always place Alec's needs before his own. Alec was not sure what he wanted but Magnus intended to wait until they both were certain he was ready for whatever it may be. Of course that was if he wanted to see Magnus again. Experience had taught Magnus that things always seemed different in the light of day. Magnus would not be surprised if Alec woke up and snuck out in the morning. The hickeys he left on his chest alone might scare him off. Who knows how he will feel when he wakes. The whole evening had been surprising from the moment Alec arrived injured to the moment he danced in Magnus's arms. When was the last time spending an evening with someone had made Magnus feel so alive?

Heading to his en-suite, Magnus undressed and proceeded with his nighttime rituals. He ran a wet comb through his hair to break down the spikes, removed his makeup and applied a luxurious French lotion to everywhere his hands could reach. He decided to forgo his usual lack of sleepwear and snapped up a red satin pair of pajamas with a matching velvet brocade dressing gown and slippers. He took one look at himself and decided that he might be acting like an old pervert at the moment but he was definitely not Hugh Hefner in the Playboy Mansion. After debating a number of fabrics, colors, and patterns he finally got exasperated and just snapped into a plain pair of black silk bottoms. "There," he thought. "I obviously have no intention of leaving my room to be seen like this without make up, fallen hair, and in such dull attire. Alec will soon be fast asleep on the couch and I will stay in here like a good little Warlock until he leaves in the morning."

After shifting Chairman Meow to the other pillow, he laid down. Magnus snapped the lights off, rolled over and closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later he sat up and snapped the lights back on thinking he heard a noise. He listened for a moment, figured it was his imagination, snapped the lights out and laid back down. A bit later he thought he heard it again and snapped the lights back on. He got up to check out in the hall but everything was quiet. Magnus decided to leave the door open just a crack in case Alec needed something before he snapped the lights out and laid back down. Of course that open door inspired a wicked fantasy of Alec slamming the door open, climbing into bed and proceeding to ravish him. He quickly shoved those thoughts down for revisiting at another more appropriate time. He tried to sleep but mostly tossed and turned, much to the Chairman's annoyance, until he finally sat up and snapped the lights on again. "I think what I need is some water...a nice refreshing glass of water." he said to himself. Chairman Meow, thoroughly annoyed at all the movement and light changes, gave him an utterly judgmental look. "Not a peep outta you. I don't feel like snapping it up at the moment."

* * *

Quietly he opened the door and crept down the hall. The light was dim but Magnus had no trouble making out Alec's long frame laying on the couch. He had removed the tee-shirt, but had kept the jeans on and the blanket was loosely wrapped around his legs. Magnus leaned against the hallway arch and just watched in fascination Alec's chest as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He knew he should leave and not turn into some kind of Warlock voyeur but he could not bring himself to turn around. Instead he stood there committing to memory every detail of the image before him. Alec was simply exquisite laying in the moonlight that seeped in from the window. It bathed his pale marked skin like a canvas in a museum. His hair was still a mess from their earlier activities and had fallen across his forehead and Magnus craved to brush it back. He was not even sure how long he had been there before Alec quietly spoke.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me all night?"

Magnus gave a startled yelp as Alec opened his eyes. "Um... no ... I was just...ah... getting...getting a glass ...a glass of water." He felt his face get hot. Good God was he blushing?

"Water?" Alec asked as he pushed himself up on his elbow.

Magnus nodded trying not to be utterly distracted by the way Alec's abs moved in the moonlight.

"Couldn't you just have, you know," swishing his hand around and snapping.

How was Magnus supposed to reply to that? Of course he could have, he could have snapped up a whole water tower if he wanted. "Well fresh tap water can taste...better."

"Hmm not sure I have ever heard that about New York City tap water before." Alec smirked at him.

"Sorry if I woke you. I'll just take my water and go. Good night again Alec."

Magnus quickly turned towards his bedroom just as Alec broke out laughing.

"Ah, Magnus?" Magnus turned back, "You don't have any water."

Magnus looked down at his empty hands. "Uh...I...uh..."

Alec reached a hand out towards Magnus. "Come here."

And there it was Magnus realized, the enigma that was Alexander Lightwood. It was what had him so infatuated with the beautiful person laying before him. One moment he was a shy, inexperienced boy, the next a horny teenager, and then a confident young man who right now was holding out his hand to a man he just busted spying at him. He was also a Warrior trained to protect, a fiercely loyal brother, and someone who had taken on the sole responsibility to protect those he loves at all costs. Part man, part boy, part Warrior, part Angel and all rolled up into a sinfully delectable package. How could anyone resist the wonder of Alexander Lightwood? How had no one discovered this wonder before? Sure the personality changes may eventually end up giving Magnus whiplash but he always did love a thrill ride.

"Magnus?" Alec's pulled his hand back suddenly unsure.

"Not afraid I am going to try to molest you again?"

"No," Alec flushed. "At least not tonight."

Magnus smiled and let Alec guide him down on the couch, shifting over until Alec was laying his head and shoulders on his lap. Magnus made a mental note to redecorate tomorrow with a much wider couch. He gazed down at Alec, his eyes were bright but a yawn gave away his sleepiness. Alec put his hand behind Magnus's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They stayed that way for awhile, sharing soft kisses, their tongues barely touching, both just enjoying relaxing into each other without the earlier frantic rush.

With a sigh, Magnus finally pulled away. Alec began gently stroking his hand up Magnus's arm and he found himself shuddering as the fingers started to lightly explore his bare chest. It was the first time Alec had seen him fully shirtless and, although Magnus was totally secure in his well toned appearance, he found himself to be a little self conscious under such close examination. His breath deepened as Alec's hand moved from exploring his shoulder to run his thumb along his collar bone. Magnus closed his eyes as he felt his fingers caress his chest, taking time to touch every line of muscle. He seemed to be studying how Magnus reacted to being touched in different areas.

"Your skin is so soft." Alec whispered as he explored.

"Good moisturizing routine." Magnus said breathlessly as he felt Alec's fingertips start to move downward. He traced his fingers along his flat stomach until Magnus tensed up when his touch grazed the area where his navel should have been.

He opened his eyes when he felt Alec running his thumb along the flat area. He was glancing up at him with a curious expression.

"My other Demon Mark," Magnus said as he prepared himself for some kind of negative reaction. Surprisingly Alec simply nodded and continued to caress the area. Magnus felt his skin quiver as he did so. "I often glamour there too when my stomach is on display."

"Don't."

"As you wish."

"You're quivering. It's a sensitive area?" Magnus nodded and then inhaled deeply when Alec turned his head and placed a couple kisses on that spot. God what did he do to deserve this accepting boy? Alec smiled up at him and started moving his hand back up until he brushed one of his nipples. Magnus held his breath when he did it again and then lightly pinched it and rolled it in his fingers until it was hard. He could not help shifting his hips and groaning in response.

"You like this too." Alec had a rather smug expression on his face as he moved to pinch the other one. He seemed to be enjoying the way his touch was flustering Magnus.

"Very much." Alec pinched harder and Magnus groaned again. Instantly he felt his arousal start to build so before things got too heated he decided he needed to reign in those delicious roaming fingers. He took Alec's hand and brought it up to his lips kissing each finger before placing it down flat over his heart while weaving his fingers through Alec's to keep it still.

"Let's not get started with that or we will be up all night."

"Literally up." Alec laughed and moved his attention back to his hand as he pressed it harder against Magnus's chest.

"Is it true a Warlock's heart beats slower?"

"Yes."

"But yours feels normal now."

"That's how it feels when it is racing." He smiled down at Alec.

Alec flushed but he kept his hand still to keep feeling his heart beat. He looked up studying Magnus's face.

"You have your glamour on again."

"Oh sorry," Magnus let it drop to show his feline eyes. "Like I said before it is a hard habit to break. It is almost done subconsciously now."

Alec studied him some more. He brushed a hand along his check and moved it up to play with Magnus's disheveled hair. "You look different with all that stuff off." He said softly.

"Hideously unappealing?"

"No," Alec let a wavy curl twirl through his fingers. "You look softer, I like it."

They sat in silence for a bit while Magnus leaned into his hand as Alec played with his hair. It was a wonderful feeling that made Magnus shockingly contemplate using less gel in the future.

"You're very kind Magnus." It was such a simple out of the blue statement but it rather shook Magnus to his core.

"Kind?"

"Yes kind. You are very kind to people. Like to Clary, or her mother when she needed help and especially to me. I mean you saved my life."

"Well that was basically business. It is selfish to say but I do charge for those things." Magnus was getting unnerved. He could not remember if anyone had ever just outright called him kind before. Especially stating it in such a honest direct way as Alec had just done.

"I know you didn't charge for those things. I bet you didn't even charge for helping the wolf Marcy."

"Well...maybe my billing department is just being very slow these day." Magnus waved his hand to brush off the matter.

Alec scoffed. "Naw ...face it Magnus Bane...You are a kind man."

Magnus's eyes darkened slightly. "Alec I have to admit I have not always been kind. I have done some..."

"I don't care what you were. I care about what you are." Magnus felt his heart swell as Alec nodded his head indicating the argument was over and wrapped his hand around Magnus's neck to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled away and snuggled more into his lap.

Magnus just stared at him, his mind reeling. Kind? Was he a kind man? When did that happen? The way Alec had just looked at him made him want to be one if for no other reason than to keep that faith Alec has placed in him. He noticed Alec's lids had started to droop.

"You're tired. Go to sleep Alexander." Magnus started to rise but he was pulled back down.

"Could you tell me a story?"

"A story? OK if you want a bedtime story I am really going to start to feel ancient."

Alec laughed. "No, just tell me a story. My mind is racing, it will help me sleep."

"What kind of story?

"I don't know...maybe something about your life. An experience?" Magnus suddenly went very still. This was what they had agreed at lunch not to talk about. Sensing the change, Alec quickly added, "I mean you said at lunch you don't talk about the past and that's cool but you also said except a silly story here or there. Can you tell me a one of the silly stories?"

How could Magnus even attempt to resist when he looked up at him with those blue eyes full of both wonder and curiosity.

"Ok Pet." Alec grumbled at the nickname. "Let me see...mmmmm...a silly story...oh I know...have you ever heard of something called guano...?"

* * *

It was half way through his animated rendition that Magnus began to feel Alec's breathing steady beneath his hands. He brushed his fingers gently through Alec's hair and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when Alec started making the most adorable snoring sounds. He was getting that overwhelming feeling again as he watched Alec's face fall into a relaxed sleep. There was so much trust in the way Alec laid in his Warlock arms that it made his head swim. There were Shadowhunters who he knew that would not even deign to lower themselves to enter his loft. Then there were others that would do so only if they were armed to the teeth and expected some service. But here was Alec allowing himself be completely vulnerable to what he knew was a very powerful Downworlder. He had said earlier tonight that he felt safe here with him. Safe enough to even spend the night. How had Magnus earned such trust from this beautiful boy? What good thing had he done in his long life to bring this experience to his doorstep? The funny thing was that Alec was safe here. Safer than he even knew. Well except maybe safe from Magnus's libido but he was working on that. Perhaps it was because he had almost killed himself saving his life or maybe it was something deeper that Magnus was not ready to analyze yet but he knew that he would do anything he could to protect Alec from harm. He was that special and from his lifetime of experience Magnus knew special things did not always have an easy time in the world.

He held Alec until he knew his sleep had deepened enough he could slide out without waking him. Carefully he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. After he pulled the cover over him, Magnus tore himself away back to his room. He threw himself down on the bed and relaxed when the Chairman curled up next to him.

What was this boy doing to him? An why did he keep asking himself that? Why couldn't he just stop all the crazy introspection, close his mind, and just let himself feel? At that moment Magnus knew he wanted him desperately like he had really wanted no other. It was not just his body, bodies were easy to have, but it was him, all of him. Magnus craved to know Alec, not just see him, or hear him, or speak to him, or laugh with him, or even make love to him. No, it wasn't any of those things and yet it was all of those things. He just wanted to know Alec and for Alec to know him, or as much as Magnus could allow him to know. Alec had said he did not care what Magnus was before...just what he is now. He wondered if Alec could possibly understand the meaning of that.

At that very moment he would have given Alec the world if he wanted. It dawned on Magnus more than once tonight that he was not just smitten, he realized this was getting way beyond smitten. The word smitten could not even begin to encompass the feelings that were rising far too soon. They were swirling at the back of his mind all day...the swirling realization that he could not even pinpoint when it had begun. But yes, there was no way around it. He had started to fall and this time there was no safety net in sight. That sweet, beautiful young man had done something no one else had done in a very long time. He had made Magnus open his heart wide and feel again. It was terrifying.

The next morning Magnus was awakened from his dreams by the sound of his front door closing. Maybe his prediction last night was true. Things always did feel different in the daylight. Apparently Alec was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 - More

_Something was crushing him._

 _Alec slowly opened his eyes._

 _He was on the couch._

 _Magnus laying on top of him._

 _Kissing him._

 _His lips trailing paths down his neck._

 _His fingers grazing his chest._

 _His tongue teasing his nipples._

 _Hands exploring the ridges of muscle_

 _Tickling, kissing, licking, biting_

 _Making him whimper_

 _Magnus smiled down at him._

 _Glamour dropped_

 _Cat eyes like blazing fire._

 _Hands slowly moving to Alec's waist._

 _He watched, gasped, and nodded._

 _Magnus undid his jeans._

 _Pulling them open._

 _His hand slid inside._

 _He was touching him now._

 _Hand circling._

 _Alec moaned_

 _He thrust into the hand._

 _It felt so good._

 _So good._

 _So amazingly good._

 _"Alexander?"_

 _He moaned again_

 _"Do you like this?"_

 _Alec nodded._

 _"More?"_

 _He thrust again._

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

 _Magnus chucked._

 _Licked his lips._

 _Leaned forward._

 _A soft kiss._

 _Teasing him._

 _Hand slowly moving._

 _Another kiss._

 _Moving._

 _Another._

 _Eyes burning._

 _"Please."_

 _Begging._

 _"Please more"_

 _"Magnus more."_

 _"Please...now..."_

 _Then more._

 _More._

 _More._

 _Alec closed his eyes._

 _Something was crushing him._

 _Something small._

 _Something round._

 _It began to vibrate._

* * *

Alec's eyes flew open just as the low moan escaped his lips. He was breathless, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his hips were moving. By the Angel, his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He looked around wildly but there was no one else there. Had he been alone the whole time laying on the couch sleeping? It had been so vivid it couldn't have just been a dream. Could it? He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to still his body. Deep breath IN 1,2,3,4 - OUT 1,2,3,4 - IN 1,2,3,4 - OUT 1,2,3,4 - IN - OUT. His body started to relax but his mind was still reeling. A dream? Just a dream that had him so crazy hot he was thrusting the air? Alec tried to remember the details but they were drifting away. He had flashes of Magnus, his eyes, his lips, his hands everywhere, his amazing mouth, lips , tongue, and then more...definitely some more...totally more. Oh God, it had been a good dream. Way too good. His heart was still hammering. Deep breath IN 1,2,3,4 - OUT 1,2,3,4. Wait, why was he still feeling crushed? He opened his eyes again and found himself in a staring contest with the small figure vibrating on his chest. Chairman Meow was curled up purring loudly and watching him. Was that a hint of judgment he saw in his kitty eyes?

"Ah...hello there." The cat blinked and continued to study him so Alec scratched behind his ear. The Chairman seemed to enjoy that so he moved on to petting his back. Stroking the soft fur gave Alec a strange sense of calm and he finally felt awake and stable enough to fully take in his surroundings.

When the wooziness of the dream cleared, the real images from the night before started coming into focus. He was still at Magnus's loft because he had spent the night. Magnus had healed his wound. There had been a lot of kissing and rolling around on the couch. They had almost taken a step beyond making out but as usual he over thought things and held back. Alec flushed as he remembered that part of his dream. Obviously dream Alec had no problems with over thinking anything. When they stopped the couch stuff, they had danced around the living room which was kind of weird but nice. Alec sat up, carefully placing the Chairman on the back of the couch, and thought back to the last thing he remembered. He had been lying on Magnus's lap and listening to a funny story. Was it about Peru? Yes it was definitely something about Peru and maybe a boat? Alec couldn't remember and he hoped Magnus wasn't annoyed he'd fallen asleep on him.

So it looked like Magnus must have gone back to bed when Alec crashed. Thank the Angel he wasn't still laying on his lap or he would have totally witnessed Alec's sex dream. Seriously if that had happened he would have spontaneously combusted from the embarrassment. There was no way he could have ever looked him in the eye again. Grrrrr ...that dream...that dream...he had to stop thinking about it now. He could think about it later when he was home, in bed, and all alone. He would think about it a lot then. But now? Maybe now he better take a cold shower.

Standing up, he found his phone on the floor. It was 8:45 AM and no messages so he hadn't been missed yet. Alec sighed. What did he expect? He was the responsible one who was always exactly where he was supposed to be. The big brother that always worried about their whereabouts not the other way around. Some days it sucked, but at least today there would be no annoying questions about where was all night.

Ok so...what was he supposed to do now? He needed to get back to the institute but Magnus was probably sleeping. What was the protocol in situations like this? Should he wake him? Leave quietly? He noticed his gear folded on a chair by the window and grabbed it as he headed to the hall bathroom. Examining the clothes, Alec was happy to see Magnus not only cleaned them but had magically repaired the tears on his shirt. Still considering that cold shower, he stripped down but stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Mixed among the Rune scars he hated there were 5 purplish circular bruises on his chest. Alec immediately moved closer to study them. They were spread out and hurt a little when he pressed them but it was a nice kind of pain that reminded him of how they got there. He ran his fingers over each one. These were Magnus's marks, not something ugly, not something he couldn't wait to fade, but marks he wanted. These were marks that made him shiver just knowing they were going to secretly be there under his shirt. It was several minutes before Alec tore his eyes from the mirror and reminded himself why he was there in the bathroom. After quickly dressing and making use of the toothbrush, he left the borrowed clothes folded on the counter and emerged to silence.

Carefully Alec crept down the hall to Magnus's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and Alec could see Magnus laying on his stomach with his arms buried under a pillow. A black sheet was pooled low around his waist, accenting smooth skin that looked golden in the morning light. Following the slope of Magnus's bare back leading down to his hips, Alec wondered what he had on under the sheet and blushed. He imagined what it would be like to lay in the ornate bed wrapped in Magnus's warmth. Alec was sure if things had gone differently last night he would be waking in his arms now. If Alec was braver he would just go in and lightly brush his fingers down Magnus's back to wake him gently. They would start kissing and he would pull Alec down to join him. Together they could bury themselves beneath the covers and forget everything else in the world. But Alec was not that brave today and the last thing he wanted to do was screw up by doing something out of line. This was Magnus's bedroom and he shouldn't enter it without an invite. Alec sighed. Magnus was always so animated he wished he was facing the doorway so he could see his face relaxed in sleep. Suddenly there was a groan and Magnus shifted in his sleep. Alec moved away from the door before he could be seen.

Still not sure what to do, he went back to the living room where Chairman Meow continued to watch him from her perch on the couch. It was the first time he had been to the loft in the light of day so he took the opportunity to really look. The furniture was an eclectic mix of antiques, modern pieces and lots of unique art. It was an explosion of contrasting colors and shiny things but, like Magnus himself, it worked together. Next to the door, there was a whole wall devoted to books and Alec browsed the titles. In between the Warlock type books were lots of novels from different eras. Maybe he would ask Magnus to suggest a novel to read since it would always give them something to talk about when Alec was desperately searching for an interesting topic.

Wandering into the kitchen, he had the sudden idea he should cook breakfast for Magnus or make some coffee. Maybe it was what he was expected to do as the first one up in a 'staying over' situation. A quick look in the fridge found only bottles of alcohol and he had no better luck in the cupboards. He couldn't even find a coffee maker. Magnus must zap up all his meals and Alec made a mental note to ask him if he ever paid for the food. Returning to the main room, he looked out the window. Mundies were running around like ants as they started their day, some cars were whizzing by, and a guy in a suit was desperately trying to chase down a cab. Alec figured he should just head home. Magnus might be asleep for hours and there was a chance his presence wasn't even wanted in the morning. Maybe Magnus would be annoyed if he woke up and Alec was still there. Just as the cab guy finally succeeded, Alec looked across the street and finally made a decision. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his things, and glanced around the loft. Giving the Chairman a pat on his head, he took a final look down the hall for any signs of movement, before he quietly opened the loft door and left.

* * *

 **Bang!**

"Meeeeooorowr"

"Damn it!"

A stele flew in one direction, a bakery bag in the other, while Alec attempted to stop a drink carrier from tipping over as he was forced to kick the door closed. He had just finished using his stele to quietly get back in the loft when Chairman Meow seemed to have other more noisy ideas and decided to race towards him like a cat outta hell. He wasn't sure if the cat was trying to attack him for returning to the loft unauthorized or if he was attempting to make a break for it, but Alec stumbled over him and had to do a jumping spin kick to shut the door before he got out. The silly cat just gave him an indifferent tail swish when his escape plan was foiled, and stalked back to the couch. Luckily Alec had managed to keep the coffee upright so at least he knew his agility Rune was working. He headed into the kitchen to unload the coffee and returned to retrieve the bag and stele. Of course now he was back to the same problem as before. What should he do? Wait until Magnus gets up or go ahead and he wake him? Or should he just leave the stuff on the kitchen table and get out? Magnus could warm it up later if needed. Maybe write him a note? Alec would have to nose around to find a pen and that seemed a bit invasive.

Seriously why was he so bad at this? Izzy would know exactly what to do but it wasn't like he could text her. By the Angel, he would never hear the end of her romantic questions if she knew where he was this moment. He took a sip of his coffee and was just gearing himself up to go tap on the bedroom door when he turned around to find Magnus standing in the doorway. He was make-up free, still in his pajama bottoms and was just in the process of tying the belt on a matching black silk robe with gold trim. Even sleep disheveled Alec thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He froze when he looked up and saw Alec.

"Uh.. sorry if that slam woke you. I ...I just came back in and the cat...well ...I wanted to get you...us... some breakfast. OK first I wanted to make you some but you don't seem to cook much...the fridge...no food...anyway so I went out... and came back...and the cat... and ...uh...sorry again..." Alec knew he was babbling but Magnus just stood there staring at him with a mix of emotions crossing his face. Surprise, happy, unsure, happy, confused, and then it finally settled on something like relief as he came forward and embraced Alec tightly.

"You're still here." Magnus said as he buried his face in Alec's shoulder. He mumbled it again as Alec wrapped his arms around him.

"Yea. I hope that's ok."

Magnus pulled back to look at him a moment. "Of course it is. I just heard the door and thought...well ...it doesn't matter what I thought. It was silly." He looked away quickly and turned to the table to investigate what Alec had gotten. "So what did you bring? Ah from the Polish diner across the street. Good, good." He seemed delighted as he started busying himself looking through the cabinets.

"It was an interesting place. I thought people would look at me weird because I'm in gear but I had to order so I couldn't glamour...no one seemed to notice."

"There is a leather bar down the street so they wouldn't even bat an eye if you were in ass less chaps." Magnus glanced at him and got a dreamy look on his face when he said "chaps" before he shook his head and started setting out rainbow colored placemats and plates.

"Leather bar? Chaps?"

"Definitely a conversation for another time darling. Sit. You must be hungry."

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got some different flavors of these things. Kolacki I think the guy said." Alec sat and picked up a fruity pastry Magnus had just set out as he emptied the bag on a yellow platter.

"Kolaches! Ohhhh and you got cherry! My Favorite. And coffee! You truly are an angel!" Magnus grabbed the cup and started to take a sip but Alec stopped him.

"Wait...ok so like they didn't have any of that fancy Panna stuff you drank yesterday but they did have these." He gave a shy smile as he pulled 3 Coffee Mate creamer packets out of his pocket and placed them in Magnus's hand. "They're hazelnut. I hope that's ok."

Magnus looked down at the creamers as if Alec had just placed diamonds in his hand. He looked back up at Alec and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "They are perfect. Just perfect. Thank you Alexander." He let him go and added the cream.

Apparently Alec's shyness had decided now was a good time to make its return. He looked around unsure what to say next so in the end he decided to focus on eating. The idea of dating someone as amazing as Magnus was starting to feel overwhelming again. The last 24 hours was a whirlwind of new thoughts and sensations that his mind and body needed time to get into sync again. Of course it didn't help that he had to keep squelching down the memory of that dream. It was also becoming harder to ignore his subconscious that kept whispering ' more, more, more' while he tried not to look at the part of Magnus's well defined chest that his robe wasn't covering. The problem with that was when he forced his eyes away from his chest they inevitably ended up watching Magnus's mouth as he ate. How could anyone make eating a kolaci, danishy, whatever it was called, pastry thing so freaking sexy? Was he doing it on purpose? Alec would not be surprised. He noticed he had some cherry in the corner of his lips and wanted to kiss it off but Magnus got it with a napkin before he could make a move.

Finally Magnus decided to break their silent eating. "So...what does my little Nephilim have on his agenda today?" Alec was beginning to like how Magnus would call him "My" Nephilim. He hated to admit it but he was even starting to like being called "Darling."

"Not sure. I have to write a report on last night. I guess then some training. What about you?" Alec realized that except for opening portals or healing he really had no idea what a Warlock actually did every day.

"I need to spend some time with an utterly boring ancient text a Fae Prince is paying me a small fortune to translate. So I'm sure this breakfast with you will be the highlight of my day." Magnus winked at him

Alec laughed and reached for another pastry.

"Ohhh try one of the Pecan ones. They are simply divine." Magnus held one up to Alec's mouth and he took a large bite.

"Mmmmm," Alec nodded and Magnus offered another bite.

"That's the last one...share?" Magnus leaned in for a kiss as Alec complied. Magnus tasted sweet like cherries and pecans and just Magnus. It was a taste Alec could get so addicted too. He slid his hand around Magnus's neck to pull him in deeper. Magnus moved and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist to pull his chair closer. He had just started to pepper Alec's jaw with soft kisses when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Buzz Buzz**

Magnus pulled back. "Your vibrating darling."

"Sorry," Alec said as he pulled it out to look. "It's Jace."

"Ahh." Magnus grabbed the plates and stood up. He went over to the sink and turned on the water.

 _ **Alec U up?**_

 _Yes_

 _ **where?**_

Alec wracked his brain to think of something that sounded believable. He couldn't say he was anywhere in the Institute. He already asked where he was so he must have been looking around for him. He can't say the grocery store since they just had a huge delivery yesterday. At a friend's? Alec had no friends besides them, which was pretty pathetic when he thought about it, but now was not the time to reevaluate his social life. Focus.

 **?**

Seriously did he never do anything alone? Maybe he could say Clave business? Magnus seemed to be ignoring him now so he was no help.

 **Alec?**

OK just stop stressing and type something. Anything. Now. Something simple.

 _I went for a run_

 _ **cool want me to go with?**_

Should have seen that one coming. Ok, still just keep it simple.

 _No_

 _ **?**_

 _It's OK I already started_

 _ **ah K see U soon**_

 _Alright bye_

"Sorry about that." He sighed as he slid the phone back in his pocket. He hated lying to Jace but there was no way he could explain where he was without getting into a whole bunch of other stuff he was soooo not ready to deal with.

"Not a problem." Magnus hadn't turned around and Alec was trying to figure out what was different about him this morning. Alec drank his coffee and watched as he scrubbed what looked like an already clean plate. Then it hit him. Magic! Magnus wasn't using his Magic. He was doing everything the slow Mundane way, searching cupboards, washing dishes, it was strange like he was nervous or something. But that can't be, can it? Why would Alec being here make him nervous? Although, he had seemed surprisingly happy when he saw him in the kitchen. Like he had totally expected he'd left. At that moment Alec was incredibly glad he hadn't. He got up and went over to Magnus placing his hands on his hips and leaned over his shoulder.

"Want some help?"

"No darling, this will just take a second... now where did I put those dishtowels." He wiggled out of Alec's grip and started randomly opening drawers. "I know I have some here somewhere."

"Couldn't you just?" Alec swished his hand and snapped.

Magnus looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you in such a hurry Alexander?"

"No...but I do have to go soon...Jace..." He tried to touch Magnus's back but he moved away again.

"That's fine. That's fine. Totally fine...ah found them!" He winked at Alec as he went back to the sink.

"Hey," Alec follow him and pressed Magnus against the counter caging him in his arms.

"Alexander?" Magnus glanced down at the strong arms pressed around him as he turned to face Alec.

"Magnus is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're acting kinda strange." Alec blocked him from moving away.

Magnus laughed. "I am strange darling...you just noticed?"

Alec nodded and moved a hand to Magnus's waist. "I guess I kinda like strange," Alec whispered as he pressed a kiss next to his ear.

"Apparently," Magnus whispered as he leaned into Alec's lips.

Alec pulled back and started playing with the long strands of hair on the back of Magnus neck. It was soft as silk without all the gel and Alec just wanted to run his fingers through it all day. He waited, giving what he thought was an encouraging look, hoping for him to explain more.

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Oh, Ok...it's nothing...I am just being silly. I started letting my thoughts get away from me last night in bed. Things were so ...so...all over the place yesterday. I thought maybe you would wake up and...well...I don't know...rethink some things." Alec looked confused as Magnus shook his head trying to clear it. "What I am trying to say is ...I'm just glad you are still here."

"Did you honestly think I would run for the hills and miss the opportunity to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn in the morning in pajamas with bed messed hair and make-up free?" Alec laughed at Magnus's horrified expression.

"Ack! Don't remind me. I must look hideous." Magnus tried to hide his face in the crook of Alec's neck but Alec put a finger under his chin to lift it so he could look in his eyes.

"Never. Even like this ...I mean especially like this...I think you look... beautiful."

"I'm beautiful? Have you ever looked in the mirror Alexander?"

"I did this morning." Alec attempted to pout much to Magnus's amusement. "You left marks on me you know."

"You like the marks I left on you, no?" Alec flushed as Magnus lifted his shirt to look and his breath hitched when he brushed one with his long fingers.

"Yes, but maybe...maybe...maybe..." Alec stammered as he felt Magnus gently kiss each mark before lowering his shirt back down. He kept his hands on Alec's waist rubbing his thumbs in circles against the exposed skin there.

"Maybe?" Magnus raised a brow. The idea had come to Alec when he was looking at his chest in the mirror but he didn't know if the moment to suggest it would come up. He also didn't even know if he could make himself take advantage of it if it did but here it was and he really wanted to try.

"Maybe...I could... pay you back?" Alec flushed as he placed a kiss at the base of Magnus's throat hoping he understood what he meant so he didn't have to explain it more in detail.

Magnus looked surprised for a moment but then his eyes blazed as he finally answered. "If you like."

"I'd like." Alec started playing with the belt ties and then slowly pulled on them to open the robe. "This ok?"

Magnus nodded and Alec guided him to jump up to sit on the counter. As soon as Magnus was in place Alec dove in for a kiss to a willing mouth that open easily to him. Alec loved the feeling of Magnus's tongue as he moved it against his own and he could tell that this morning he was giving Alec the control to explore his mouth as he wanted. Magnus groaned as Alec pulled slowly away biting and sucking on his lower lip as he did.

"Alexander..." he whispered when Alec moved down to his neck, kissing each pulse point. "Alexander..."

Alec slid his hands inside the robe to hold Magnus's back to steady him as he started to kiss beneath his collarbone down his chest. Magnus placed his hands on Alec's shoulders holding himself up as Alec started to kiss lower. He leaned down to do a quick lick to one of his nipples and was breathing on it to dry the wetness as Magnus leaned his head back and moaned.

 **Buzz Buzz**

"Shit," Alec said as he pulled away to get his phone out. Magnus leaned back on his arms and made a growling noise deep in his throat. "It's Jace again just gimme a sec." Magnus muttered something to himself about irritating blonds.

 _ **Hey**_

 _Yes?_

 _ **U running in the park?**_

 _Yes_

 _ **Cool can U bring back bagels?**_

 _Yes_

 _ **awesome, i'm starving n Iz isn't burning down the kitchen yet**_

 _OK_

 _ **if she tries I plan to throw a bagel at her :-)~~**_

 _Sounds good_

 _ **Get them from Tals k?**_

 _OK_

 _ **garlic n onion**_

 _OK will do_

 _ **yay! thnx**_

Alec shoved the phone back in his pocket and returned his hands to Magnus's waist. "He wants bagels."

"Of course he does." Magnus rolled his eyes and then looked at the ceiling.

"Sorry," Alec said.

"It's ok."

Placing his hands on Magnus's cheeks he pulled his eyes down from the ceiling to look at him. "I really am sorry." Magnus rolled his eyes again but then smiled as his eyes tracked Alec's hands as they lowered to his shoulders, down his arms and then back to exploring his bare chest.

"Are you really sorry?" Magnus groaned slightly when Alec's thumbs started circling his nipples. He wrapped his legs around Alec's waist to nudge him forward. "Um..why don't you try to convince me?"

Alec smirked at him and then nipped at his collarbone as he pushed him slowly downward. Magnus got the idea and snapped to clear off the counter behind him. He laid back so Alec could fully lean over him. He figured Magnus didn't care much about hickey locations but just in case he placed his lips on a spot well below the collar line on Magnus's chest. He kissed and bit lightly at the spot as Magnus groaned and moved his body to give him better access. Alec pulled away and even though the spot was pretty red it didn't look like it would last long. He tried again this time biting a little harder and then licking circles around the spot. It still looked too light, but the way Magnus was writhing beneath him it was obvious he didn't care. Determined to get payback Alec started again. It was on his third try when Magnus opened his eyes and the corners of his mouth started to rise. "Alexander?"

"This is harder than I thought." Alec pulled away again and flushed as he ran his thumb around the spot.

"Hard?" Magnus winked.

"Let's not start that again." Alec laughed. "Warlocks can get hickeys right?" He leaned forward again nipping into the same spot.

"Only from super sexy Shadowhunters if I recall correctly...ohh...yes...that's good...ah..." Magnus was rolling toward Alec's mouth. "Bite and then suck a little more...mmm...yea...like that...makes a darker mark." He whimpered when Alec pulled away.

"Am I a vampire now?" Magnus tried to pull him back down but Alec chuckled.

"No, but it is a good skill to develop." He tugged at his neck again but Alec just smiled.

"Sucking?" Alec lowered back down to graze his teeth against Magnus's throat.

"Yes, it can be very useful in other ways..." Alec moved back to the same spot sucking a little harder. " useful...like when you...ah..."

 **Buzz Buzz**

"Urgh! " Alec stood back and yanked his phone out glaring down at it. "It's Jace...just...gimme a sec." Magnus laid back staring at the ceiling and proceeded to start what Alec assumed was cursing in several different languages. Alec only managed to pick out three words 'blond cock blocker'.

 _ **hey**_

 _Yes?_

 _ **don't forget the cream cheez**_

 _OK anything else?_

 _ **nope thnx bro C U soon**_

 _OK bye_

Alec rammed the phone back in his pocket and since the mood was obviously ruined he helped Magnus sit up.

"Well what does his highness what now?" Magnus hopped off the counter and reached for his coffee. A few blue sparks later to warm it he sat down at the table sipping.

"Cream cheese." Alec slumped down in a chair and smiled gratefully when Magnus warmed up his coffee as well.

"A valid request. So I suppose you have to run off now?"

Alec sighed deeply as his eyes met the floor. "Yea. It will take like 30 minutes on the train. And then there's the time it'll take getting bagels."

"What kind?" Alec looked at him confused. "The bagels...what kind... from where?"

"Garlic and Onion from Tal's Bagels. Oh and cream cheese. Why?"

Magnus snapped his fingers and a Tals bag appeared on the kitchen table in a flurry of blue sparks. "There. That should save you what? 20 minutes?"

Alec nodded. "Thanks and here." He took some bills out of his wallet. "Can you pay for them?" Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped the money away secretly right back into Alec's wallet.

"There so 20 minutes saved is 20 minutes longer you can spend here."

"Still there is the train..."

Magnus waved his hand the living room wall. A portal appeared. "There." He waved it again until it disappeared. "I can put you in an alley across from the institute in less than 30 seconds. So let's see that is 20 minutes saved from the bagels and 30 minutes from the train. That means you can stay here awhile longer." He pressed a soft kiss barely touching Alec's lips and stayed there as he whispered. "With me...stay a little longer...Alexander...if you like."

Alec looked at the wall then the bag. "Ok. But you asked for it." He pulled his phone out, turned it off and then took Magnus's hand to lead him over to the couch. Only taking time to throw off his jacket, remove his belt, and yank off his boots, Alec pushed him down on his back against the arm rest and then climbed on top. Once he situated himself he was unsure what to do next. In the daylight attacking Magnus while pressed against a kitchen counter seemed to be a lot easier than having him lying prone beneath him on the couch. Plus he was wearing those black silk pajama pants which did little to hide his obvious excitement at whatever Alec was planning on doing. Magnus raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him.

"I do recall we were discussing something about payback?" Magnus reminded him but then sensing his hesitancy he brushed Alec's hair off his forehead. "Or if you would rather we could just watch the Today show. I hear Matt Lauer has a sexy new haircut and I adore Hoda and Kathy Lee." Alec was clueless who he was talking about but he put Magnus's doubts to rest as he slid his hands under the soft fabric to push his robe fully open. On a second thought, since it only seemed fair, he reached up and clumsily pulled off his own shirt. Magnus expressed his approval by caressing the ridges of his ab muscles. Today Magnus seemed perfectly content to let Alec take charge, which Alec wanted to take full advantage of, but looking down at his expectant eyes was rather intimidating. Seeming to read his mind Magnus reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't think so much my angel." Alec nodded and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He leaned down to kiss Magnus and when their bare skin met, all doubts Alec had about what to do next went out the window.

* * *

An hour later Alec reluctantly pried himself out of Magnus's arms and off the couch. It wasn't easy but he knew if he didn't at that moment the morning was going to have a whole different ending. At least that was what Magnus breathlessly said after he shifted Alec's hips off of him for the third time. This morning had been educational. He had learned that Magnus definitely like having his chest 'worshipped', as he had called it, and he discovered his nipples were incredibly sensitive. He also learned that sucking one, pinching the other while rolling his hips into him drove Magnus wild enough to accidentally zap some books off a shelf. The embarrassed blush Magnus gave afterwards as he snapped them back in place was priceless.

They ground together a lot more this morning since Alec was on top he could control it. The initial shyness he had about it went away when he saw how enjoyable it was to torture Magnus with it. Silk pajama pants were pretty thin so it didn't take much friction to get him spouting out curse words in various languages including Alec's favorite new nickname "my angelic devil." Plus grinding felt freaking awesome and was definitely something they were going to do again. Especially when he was not wearing thick gear and had a lot more time. Even with the gear he got pretty close to losing it a couple times. He knew Magnus almost did too, especially when Alec found out how nuts he went when he peppered kisses and bites to the spot on his stomach where his navel should be. Magnus had told him it was a major erogenous zone for him. That was something Alec was totally going to remember. He still could not believe that he could get this 400 year old Warlock so crazy hot beneath him. There was no way he was faking those reactions. The idea he had this ability gave Alec a major ego boost.

After a quick search for his shirt, Alec smiled over at Magnus as he sat up gathering himself together. His robe was a wrinkled mess hanging off his shoulders and his hair was destroyed. His true cat eyes, that had appeared when they hit the couch, were blazing green. His lips were red from kissing and his chest had 4 dark marks on it that Alec was extremely proud of. Magnus stood up and laughed as he tried to smooth down Alec's hair. He had no doubt he looked just as kiss wrecked as Magnus.

"I seriously think you need to invest in some gel or maybe a more stylish haircut. I have a wonderful stylist." Magnus said as he snapped up a comb and went to work on taming his hair. Alec squirmed away.

"I like my hair the way it is thank you." Magnus smiled and ran his fingers through it.

"Honestly, I do too but still maybe just some highlights." He used it to pull Alec in for another long kiss.

"I have to go." Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and reached for his jacket. He slid it on him and adjusted the collar.

"I know."

"I don't want to." Alec started kissing Magnus behind the ear.

"I don't want you to." Magnus moved away and then took a very leisurely time, interrupted by several deep kisses, to strap on Alec's weapons belt for him and then his bow strap and quiver. He even kneeled down to help him into his boots and tied the laces. By the end, Alec was so turned on he was tempted to pull it all off again and head back to the couch. Before he could act on it, Magnus went and got the bagel bag and handed it to him.

He rested his forehead against Magnus's. "Can I see you again?"

"Don't ask 'can' ask 'when'...when will you see me again."

"OK when will I see you again?"

"Whenever you want." Magnus chuckled as Alec rolled his eyes.

"I hate that I have to go."

"Don't be silly. You need to go do your Nephilim thingies and I need to do my Warlock thingies. I am just glad you were able to spend as much time here as you did." Magnus waved his hands and the Portal appeared. "Alley across the street from the institute one building down ok?"

Alec nodded and stepped near it. "I promise I will text you."

"I look forward to it." Magnus pulled him into a hug.

"Or call."

"Look forward to that as well." Magnus tenderly kissed his left cheek.

"Or you can text me.

"I will." Magnus tenderly kissed his right cheek.

"Or call."

"That too." Magnus tenderly kissed his forehead.

"Bye Magnus"

"Goodbye Alexander." Magnus kissed his lips and then released him so he could step through the portal. Alec backed in smiling at Magnus until he entered the void.

* * *

After a moment of purple haze Alec stepped backwards through the alley wall and the portal vanished with a loud pop. He was still smiling as he looked back at the wall, the last image of Magnus's happy face fading from his sight. He turned and froze when he saw someone standing at the entrance to the alley. His smile fell because it was Izzy and it was obvious from her current wide-eyed expression she had seen the portal and Alec stepping out of it. Alec dropped the bag.

They both stood and stared at each other.

Alec blinked.

Izzy blinked.

"Where..." They both started simultaneously and stopped.

Alec blinked again.

Izzy blinked again.

Alec glared at her as his mind reached frantically for a valid explanation as Izzy stared back at him. She let her gaze drop to examine him from head to toe and back. Finally she smiled and walked towards him.

"Hello... Alec.."

"Iz," Alec said as his eyes narrowed at her approach.

"What brings you here this fine morning?"

"I was going for a run."

"In a dead-end alley?" Her grin unnerved him.

"Ah yea...I was...just...checking out...um" He pointed to the bag dropped on the ground. "I...I got bagels."

"I see that." Her grin turned to a smirk.

"Hey! What about you? Where have you been?" Alec decided taking control of the situation was the best plan.

"Oh just around..." She gestured around the alley in a circle.

"Izzy!"

"Just running like you...here and ...there." She made an elaborate wave at the wall and looked back at him. "Like you."

"Running...in those clothes... the same ones you had on last night..."

"Yes...like you...very interesting... hmmm?" Alec flushed.

"Iz cut the crap... you were obviously out all night. "

"Back atcha."

"Do you ever think about how it looks..."

"Back atcha."

"Mom and Dad. The clave. We have a certain image to uphold."

"Back atcha."

"And messing around with who knows what."

"Again... Back. At. You."

"Serious Iz you have to be careful hanging with Downworlders...the Fae...they can be really..."

"Who said I was with a Downworlder?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmmm?"

"Iz...come on...you have Fairy dust all over your shirt." He said. Alec finally confident he had made his point.

"And you my dear brother ...have glitter all over yours."

Alec looked down and back up just in time to see Izzy's smug grin as she turned toward the Institute, ponytail bouncing, heels clicking on the sidewalk, as she happily walked away.

"Ok that's not good," Alec muttered as he watched her go. He rubbed some of the glitter off his shirt that really was everywhere. Holding his hand up, looked at how it sparkled in the sunlight. It really was beautiful. Magnus was beautiful. At the moment, Alec's life felt beautiful.

"But it is sooooo worth it." Alec grabbled the bag and headed back to the institute preparing himself for Izzy's romance interrogation.

Halfway across the street Alec began to whistle.

* * *

 _ **That's all folks :)**_

 _ **I wanted to thank you all for spending your time in my little world. I hope you enjoyed. I do have a couple other one shot Fics in the starting stages. I am sure there will also be some more "dating" fics in my future.**_

 _ **PS: Have you all seen the season 2 Malec promos for the TV show? It is all very exciting :)**_


End file.
